Imperial Dragon
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: During a battle with the Thalmor, the Dragonborn was pushed through a strange portal and dropped into another world. He along with Cicero now have to find a way back or a way to adapt to this new and crazy world. Who knows they might meet some interesting people. Rated T for now for violence and the like but it will most likely change to M. Enjoy!
1. Kill the Dragon

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I've been re-watching Akame Ga Kill lately and I've felt like making a fic for it. I also wanted to cross it over with Skyrim because why not. Anyway let's get onto it. Also if the speech is bold that means it's a Shout.**

 **PS, I don't own either of these**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A tear opened in the sky. Expelling a man and some weapons out of it before closing just as quickly as it appeared. He was covered head to toe in a pale blue armour that looked like it was made from pieces of ice tied to fur with a gambeson under that. The only thing that didn't match it though was a long white mask that looked like it was carved from bone. When he finally made impact with the ground there was a loud crash and a small explosion. A young man with brown hair and emerald eyes heard the crash and started to run towards the sound. When he arrived he saw the man lying face down in a crater. The boy also saw two large greatswords on the ground a little bit outside of the pit. One was blood red with some spikes on the edge while the other looked like it was made out of ice and had a strange purple energy rolling off of it. Before he could run down to the man, he slowly got up to his feet the looked up at the sky.

"Damned Thalmor! I'll skin you alive when I find you" He screamed reached to his back to reach for something but only grabbed air. "They took Frostfall and the Bloodskal Blade? Talos damn them!" He screamed at himself as he looked around for it.

"You mean these?" The boy yelled as he picked up the two weapons and held them up to him.

"Yes those. Thank the nine they didn't take those weapons." He replied as he started to climb out of the crater. "Give them to me boy." He ordered him once he got out.

"How did you survive that?" He asked as he handed the weapons over.

"My armour is cushioned and I've dealt with much worse. Now tell me your name."

"U-Uh it's Tatsumi." He replied as he looked at his mask. The blank and empty look bored into him, as if he was staring into his very soul and judging him, to see if he was worthy to live or to die.

"Why do you stutter boy? Do you have some ailment? I should have a potion for that. My daughter had something similar when she turned ten." He told him as he started to dig into a bag that was at his side. "Damn, the bottles are shattered. I apologize but I have nothing to help you."

"O-Oh no need. So uh what's your name?"

"Wulf."

"Really? Just Wulf?"

"Yes but I am also called by many other names. Well my last name is Iron-spear but I left it behind when my family died."

"No need to be rude but could you possibly take off your mask?"

"Of course." Wulf replied as he reached up and took off the mask. He had long red hair with some braids, scars across his cheek, and some war paint around his eyes. The thing is though, both of his eyes were milky white.

"So here's a random question but how the hell did this crater happen?!"

"Damned Thalmor cast a spell that caused a portal to open and pushed me through it." He explained.

"That's impossible." As soon as Tatsumi said that, another portal opened above them and a man dressed as a jester was pushed out along with a large bag. "Nevermind"

"Catch me Listener!" The man yelled as he fell. Wulf simply held out his arms and caught him. "Thank you Listener for catching poor Cicero."

"Don't mention it Cicero, but where is Serana?"

"Oh Listener, poor Cicero has bad news. She was killed by those Thalmor agents. Cicero is so sorry Listener, Cicero couldn't do a thing." Cicero explained as he looked down at the ground.

"She died?" Wulf asked with great sorrow in his voice. "At least she won't go to Molag Bal."

"This is just freaky and why is he calling you Listener?" Tatsumi interrupted. Cicero who hadn't noticed him before unsheathed a curved black and silver dagger then held it to his throat.

"Where did you come from?!" He shouted as he grabbed him.

"Wh-What!?"

"Cicero! Let go of him!" Wulf ordered him which the jester did almost instantly. "We've been over this."

"Cicero is sorry Listener…" Cicero said as he looked at the ground and sheathed his dagger. "Sorry mister. Dear Cicero didn't mean to." After he said that he grabbed the bag and looked inside. "Your extra armour is in here Listener along with some more of our supplies and weapons."

"Good, make sure we don't lose that. So Tatsumi, do you happen to be travelling?" Wulf asked as he turned and looked at him.

"Uh yeah I'm on my way to the Capital to become a soldier and raise money for my village." He explained as a smile grew. "I'm going to make it big as a soldier."

"Well would you like us to join you on your journey?

"Sure! It's dangerous to go alone so I'll take your offer. Plus I got seperated from my friends so we might find them."

* * *

 **A few days later in the Capital**

The trio arrived in the Capital and all of them gasped. It was large and frankly, looked beautiful in the part they were in. A large amount of people stared at them though because, well it doesn't really need to be explained when a jester, a man in heavy ice armour, and a teenager just walk in. Tatsumi lead them to the barracks and the duo waited outside for him. Strapped to Wulf's back was both of his swords and some of the people wanting to enlist were staring at him. He had his mask back on also. Cicero had the supply bag strapped to his back.

"Cicero."

"Yes Listener?"

"Do you also feel like someone is staring at us?"

"Yes Cicero does. Cicero thinks it might be that blond strumpet over there." He replied as he pointed at her. "She's been eyeing us like a hungry lion… Cicero doesn't like it…"

"Hm." Wulf muttered as he looked over to her as she walked over. When he looked away from her, Tatsumi was thrown out of the building. Wulf rushed over to him quickly.

"Are you okay Tatsumi?" Wulf asked as he helped the boy up to his feet.

"Those bastards wouldn't accept my application." He said as he glared at the front door.

"You are young, even if you have experience. If you tried to apply to the Stormcloaks I'd say no right on the spot." He told him as he looked down at the boy.

"You're only a few years older than me!"

"And I have more experience. I helped win a war for Talos' sake." He said as he noticed the girl walk over. "Plus I'm twenty-seven while you're seventeen so that's a ten year difference."

"What do you want?" Cicero asked her, she cringed a tad bit when she looked at him and Wulf. The killing intent came off them like the waves of the ocean during a high tide.

"Oh well I just noticed your friend here got thrown out. I know the secret of how to join the military quickly though." She explained as she leaned down a bit and Tatsumi stared at her chest.

"Oh really?!" Tatsumi asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah but first you have to treat a girl to lunch."

* * *

 **Later that evening**

"Hahahaha! You got swindled by that woman!" Cicero exclaimed as he started to wheeze. Currently the three of them were sitting on the bridge, Wulf had his mask off.

"Shut up Cicero." Tatsumi said as he curled up in his cloak.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He exclaimed as he just continued to laugh.

"Ugh it's not that funny." Tatsumi groaned. As he said that a carriage stopped in front of them, then a girl walked out and ran over to them.

"I have a question." she said as she got close to them.

"Yes girl?" Wulf replied as he looked down at her. Unlike his two companions, he wasn't sitting down.

"Do you three need a place to stay?"

Tatsumi simply gave a blank look. "We don't have any money."

"Well of course silly, if you did you wouldn't be sleeping on a bridge." She giggled a bit which made Tatsumi have stars in his eyes.

"Thank you for your generosity Miss?" Wulf told her as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh my name is Aria." She answered as she gave a bright smile.

"Lady Aria loves taking people in off the streets so I'd suggest you take her up on her offer." One of the two guards told her.

After they talked for a few more minutes then they got into the carriage. Wulf just stared out the window the entire time. When they arrived they went inside and were lead to the living room. The trio saw a portly man with grey hair and a mustache, across from him was a woman with blond hair. Behind those two were two large guards.

They proceeded to talk for a while but after about an hour some servants lead them all each to separate rooms. Aria's parents also let them have a bath which Wulf immediately accepted. After he cleaned up he put on the clothes that they offered him then carried his armour to the room he was given. He jaw dropped as he looked out the window at the city. It was lit up and looked even better than it did earlier that day. He yawned though and laid down on the bed and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

The next day they went into town with the girl and her guards to help carry bags and such. Wulf and Cicero were still amazed by everything around them. It was a lot like Tamriel but it was so much more. Wulf knew though that when it comes to good things, there was something corrupt behind it. Hell before he became a soldier he was a merchant. Currently they were all carrying bags to the carriage with some of her guards. They insisted on Wulf leaving his weapons back at the mansion which he did except for a dagger which he slipped into his clothes. No one really noticed other than Cicero who gave him the knife. Mehrunes' Razor was the name of the piece of ebony, and it was one of his favourite weapons.

As one of the guards was talking to Tatsumi, Wulf noticed some wanted posters. He walked over to them and started to read the names. They were all wanted dead and had decent rewards. The problem for him though was why they were wanted. Assassination. He had committed many and knew that there was always a reason behind them. So he would've hunted them down but since that was why, he decided against that.

"Oooo these are interesting." Cicero said as he walked over and read over the contracts.

"Don't even think about it. Night Raid would slaughter you both." The guard told them.

"You really doubt our skill." Wulf replied as he looked back at him. "We've fought for a long time and I've done many bounty hunting jobs."

* * *

 **That evening**

Some screams alerted Tatsumi, Wulf, and Cicero. The two older of the three ran outside to see what the problem was and saw people standing on wires. Wulf changed back into his armour earlier and had the Bloodskal Blade drawn. Before he knew it one of them jumped down and landed in front of him. Cicero had ran off in a different direction to try and find a way up onto the wires. The girl that landed in front of him had black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a strange outfit. When he got a look of her face he recognized her.

"You're that girl from the wanted posters aren't you?" He asked and got a nod.

"Yes I am. Do you plan on stopping me from completing my mission?"

"Of course not, I myself, am an assassin." He replied as he sheathed his blade, then she ran past him. "Cicero! No need to get up there now!" He shouted to the jester who then returned to his side about a minute later.

"But Listener! They seem to be from that one guild we saw the posters for!" Cicero whined a bit. "We should see how good they are at stabbing!"

"Then let's follow them to see how they do this job." Wulf told him, then they chased after Akame.

It took them about ten minutes to catch up, considering Wulf was wearing heavy armour. When they did they both got hit with a strong smell of rotten flesh and blood. Wulf grimaced at this. Then they started to hear Aria breakdown and go crazy. Wulf contemplated killing her there but before he could draw one of his blades Tatsumi cut her in half. The pair simply walked over to them and looked at the body.

"First kill, eh?" Wulf asked as he looked at the body. "Not that bad, my first assassination consisted of me making a small cut with a poison coated dagger."

Tatsumi simply ignored him as he ran back inside when he heard his friend coughing. Wulf simply kicked the body as Cicero laughed madly and pointed at Aria's face.

"Cicero thinks she's still alive! She appears to be breathing… Wait no, poor Cicero's mind is just playing tricks on him again… Damn…" He sighed as he noticed she wasn't actually.

"So it looks like you guys are the newest members of Night Raid." Leone said as she looked over to the duo. "I'm Leone by the way."

* * *

 **Next Day at Night Raid's HQ**

They arrived at the base late that night and were shown to place where they could sleep. When the three of them woke up in the morning Leone insisted on showing them around the base. Wulf had his armour on even though Leone insisted he took it off. When they arrived in the first room they all saw a purple haired girl reading a book and wearing something on her face neither Wulf or Cicero had ever seen.

"What is that device on your face?" Wulf asked as he pointed at Sheele's glasses.

"Oh these?" She asked as she adjusted them a bit. "They're just my glasses."

"What exactly do they do?" Cicero asked.

"Well they help me see properly."

"Putting glass in front of your eyes make your sight better?" Wulf exclaimed, completely bewildered. Then he took off his mask and let them see his eyes. "May I try them?"

"Uh sure just be careful." she replied as she took them off them handed them to him. Then he put them on and looked around.

"Everything is so much clearer." He gasped as he looked everywhere. After a minute he took them off and handed them back to her. "Do either of you know where I could get a pair? Also thank you miss."

"Yeah there is a place I know, we can go there tomorrow or something but how about you give them some words of encouragement Sheele. They still haven't decided if they wanted to join." Leone told her as she motioned to the trio following her around.

"Well we already showed you all our base so if you guys decide to not join, we'd have to kill you." Sheele explained to them as she set he book on the table.

"Really? Splendid! That would be entertaining in Cicero's opinion! He wants to join already!" He said then he started to cackle.

"Are you insane?" Tatsumi asked Cicero as he looked over to him.

"Cicero is not crazy, the one's that don't know they are crazy are in fact crazy. Dear sweet Cicero knows he is crazy and therefore is not crazy! So don't call him crazy!" He yelled at him as he reached to his side for his dagger only for Wulf to stop him.

"Cicero is a little volatile so I'd suggest no one angers him." Wulf said as he pulled the jester back away from them. "In our old guild he cut into two of our members when he went a little crazy."

"What the hell are they doing here?" Mine asked as she entered the room. "They aren't even part of Night Raid so why did you show them the base?"

"Not yet little girl but we will be soon." Wulf told her and this caused the pinkette to growl and glare at him.

"You don't look that much older than me!" She yelled at him and tried to hit him. He simply caught her fist.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. I meant no disrespect." He apologized as he let go. "I am older than you though. How can I apologize to you?"

"Get me a new dress." She told him as her glare went away.

"When I have money I'll make sure to get you one." Wulf said as he gave her a bow. "Just give me the details of what it should look like and stuff of that nature."

"Come on I have more to show you guys." Leone said as she left the room. Cicero, Wulf, and Tatsumi followed behind her.

After that they walked to the training yard. The first thing any of them saw was a man twirling around a staff rapidly. While Tatsumi and to a small degree Cicero were staring in amazement, Wulf was simply observing.

"Now that guy right there is Bulat." Leone told them as she motioned to the guy. "Usually there's someone in the training yard. He was with us when we met you guys the other night also."

"What? Really? I don't remember seeing him." Tatsumi said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I was in my armour so you probably don't recognize me." Bulat told them as he extended his hand for a shake. Tatsumi immediately shook his hand.

"He's gay by the way." Leone commented which made Tatsumi cringe.

"Don't give them the wrong idea." Bulat told her as he looked away and blushed a little.

"It's nice to meet you Bulat, and hope we can work together in the future." Wulf said as he extended his hand for a shake. "I'm Wulf and the jester is Cicero by the way."

"Likewise." Bulat replied as he shook his hand. "And it's nice to meet you both."

"Okay time to continue the tour." Leone told them as she walked off.

The next area that was showed to them didn't entirely impress them. Wulf didn't entirely enjoy what Lubbock was doing, mostly since back in Skyrim he had two daughters. At the end of the tour they were lead to the river that was near the mansion. Beside the river Akame was sitting by a fire with a large bird roasting. Wulf's mouth started to water at the scent and he felt his instincts twinge a bit. He even started to ignore Leone as he walked towards the fire and sat by the girl. Not noticing the other person across the fire that was now staring at him.

"Impressive kill, Akame is it? I think that's what it said on the posters." He told her as he looked over to her for a second then back at the roasting bird.

"Thank you and yes that is my name. Have you decided to join?" She asked as she took a bit from the leg of the beast.

"Yes I have along with my friend. Given how we are nowhere near home, we aren't near our guild, we need to join a new one." He explained as he watched the bird cook. When a piece of said bird was thrown to him, he caught it and started to devour it. He dropped the bone a few seconds later. "Thank you for that. It was great really." He told her as he turned and looked at her only to see her eyes as wide as plates along with Tatsumi and Leone who were standing behind her.

"Holy crap you ate faster than Akame…" Leone gasped.

"How can someone eat that fast?"

"Well the Listener is true to his namesake. He is an apex predator, an alpha of a pack, a child of the moon…" Cicero rambled on until Leone held her hand up and stopped him.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked him as they all looked at him.

"He's a werewolf of course!" He answered her as he started to cackle madly. "It's simple really! He becomes a big white wolf and slaughters many many things! Unlike the other doggy that was part of our family… He cut Cicero good one time…" He then grumbled a bit and rubbed his side.

"So I'm just going to ignore that, anyway why is everyone so on edge?" Leone asked as she looked over to her friend.

"The Boss is back." She answered as she returned to her meal.

Then they all noticed the woman sitting across the fire. Wulf was perplexed by her arm and how she shot it at Leone when the blond tried to run off. He looked over the design and couldn't see how exactly it worked. She looked over to him and raised an eyebrow along with her arm.

"Here's a better look at it. You can look it over if you'd like." Najenda told him which he did instantly.

"It is a beautifully made arm." He told her as he let go and moved back to where he was sitting.

"So do they show promise?" Najenda asked Leone as she looked over to her.

"Well Tatsumi here does but Wulf and Cicero haven't showed us much but I'm pretty sure you can feel the energy coming off of them." Leone explained.

"Hm okay then, Akame have the others meet us in the main room." Najenda ordered her as she stood up and walked towards the mansion.

Then all of them aside from Akame started to walk back to the mansion. As they walked Cicero started telling his jokes that only three people laughed at. Himself, Najenda, and Wulf. Tatsumi and Leone just cringed at how bad they were. It took them a few minutes to arrive in the main room. When they did Najenda sat in her chair as the others entered. Once everyone was in the room she lit a cigarette as everyone looked at her. Then they explained what all had happened.

"Thank you all, now I understand. Tatsumi, Wulf, Cicero, how would you three like to be the newest members of Night Raid?" She asked them as she held out an open hand.

"You'll kill us if we don't right?" Tatsumi asked, his tone completely flat.

"We wouldn't kill you per say but we can't let you leave so we would make you work in our factory." She answered him. "Either way we won't take your life but I do encourage you to join."

"I just wanted to make a lot of money in the Imperial Capital to keep my village from starving but it wasn't what I thought." He explained as he looked down at the ground.

"Tatsumi," Bulat said and got the boy's attention. "Corruption in the capital is causing mass poverty on the countryside, don't you wanna uproot that corruption at the source?" He asked him. "Like a man would."

"Bulat here used to be a high ranking officer in the Imperial Army." Najenda told him. "But he joined us once he realized what was going on in the Capital."

"If we don't do something about the scum terrorizing the Capital then it's never going to get cleaned up so it's our job to stop those bastards whenever we get the chance." Bulat told him.

"That's fine but I don't think you can make a big difference by eliminating a couple of rotten eggs here and there. Doing stuff like this won't save my village." Tatsumi rebutted as he looked up at Najenda.

"And that's correct and that is why Night Raid is the perfect fit for you."

"Why is that?"

"There's an anti-empire group based south of the Capital called the Revolutionary Army."

"A whole army?"

"Yes, they started out small but grew. Eventually they needed a covert group to handle assassinations and the like." She explained to him with a bit of a smirk. "That's why we were created. We may only be putting one fire out at a time but-"

"With more people you can put the fires out faster. Consider me signed up." Wulf said as he interrupted. "I've already dealt with enough corruption as is."

"And humble Cicero serves the Listener… I don't have Mother to serve anymore…" He sighed out as he looked at the ground then back up at Najenda. "Cicero will join."

"Our true target is the Minister though and once the fires start we'll strike." Najenda said as she looked over to the duo.

"Then why not target him first? He's only a minister so what can he really do?" Wulf asked as he looked over to he. "It doesn't take much to kill a fat noble."

"Hey Rookie don't sound so arrogant. The Minister is one of the most heavily guarded people in the country." Mine told him as she glared.

"And where I'm from I took out the most protected man in the continent. In my guild I was the highest ranking official, underneath the Night Mother herself." He replied as he turned to her and crossed his arms. "Use a poison or catch them when they sleep. Hell I even pushed a statue over on his cousin during her wedding and killed her."

"Oh yes he did! It was thrilling." Cicero laughed madly as he said that. Everyone in the room other than the Boss, Akame, and Wulf shyed away. "Cicero didn't see it though but he explained what happened." They seemed to be impressed though.

"While they seem to be assassins for justice you two just seem like murderers!" Tatsumi shouted at them as he turned and glared. Everyone in the room started to laugh though except for Akame.

"No matter how you slice it Tatsumi, everyone in here is a murderer including yourself." Wulf told him sternly as he crossed his arms over his armoured chest. "Thing is though assassination pays better than the military ever will. Trust me where I'm from I just got about four swords, a suit of armour, and some titles for my service."

"Where exactly are you from anyway?" Lubbock asked as everyone turned their attention back to Wulf and Cicero.

"Well we are from a different world crazy as it seems. In our world some elves cast a spell then pushed us through a portal." He replied with the same seriousness he just used earlier.

"It may sound crazy but they aren't lying. I saw Cicero fall out of a portal." Tatsumi attested to their story.

"Wait so was there a civil war in your world or something?" Najenda asked.

"Yes there was, I was part of the Stormcloak Rebellion. Before that though I was a member of the assassin's guild called the Dark Brotherhood. To make long stories short I killed the Emperor then killed the man that hired us. He was too corrupt for my tastes. After that though I joined the rebellion and killed the general of the Imperials." Wulf explained as he had Cicero hand him his bag then pulled out his shrouded armour. "This was the equipment I would use whenever I would go on a job."

"This is pretty nice but how old is it?" Bulat asked as he looked over the worn out suit of black and red studded leather.

"I'm not quite sure. A friend of the guild told me about it in a vision she had and I found it on the body of an ancient assassin." He explained. "I'll wear this when I'm on a mission for you guys. I will be paid correct?"

"Of course but we'd still like a demonstration of your skills." Najenda answered him as a small smile form.

"I can do that, Bulat would you like to spar?" Wulf asked as he turned to him.

"Sure why not." He replied.

"Also use your armour." Wulf chuckled. "You'll need it." He told him as he turned and started walking towards the training yard, drawing his blue sword that looked like an ice sculpture carved into a blade.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Wulf chuckled.

When they all arrived at the training yard Bulat put on his armour and pulled out his spear. The two men were actually about the same size except Wulf an inch shorter. Instantly there was a loud clash. Lightning rolled off the frozen blade as it clashed against the pole of the spear. With speed that no one expected him to have, Wulf twisted around Bulat quickly and slashed across his back. Ice formed and started to envelope Bulat's back. Bulat threw his arm back though and the ice exploded. Wulf had already started slashing wildly again and forced Bulat onto the defensive. The members of Night Raid were impressed for a minute until Bulat vanished from sight.

"Really? Invisibility? How cute but the problem is that I can smell you." Wulf said as he turned around quickly and slashed, forcing bulat to block and exit his invisibility.

"Wow you're good." Bulat said as he stared him in the eyes.

"So are you." He replied as he pushed him back.

With that he slashed downwards and the blade ignited with a roar. Flames spewed forth and tried to envelope Bulat. Everyone was amazed by the weapon aside from Cicero. It was expelling out the elements wildly. Pure chaos. Before everyone knew it the fight had been going on for an hour and the sun had gone down. Once they were finally forced to stop they were panting and could barely breath. Bulat walked over to him and held up his hand though. Wulf looked at him, bewildered by the gesture.

"You hold up your hand then we touch hands for a second then pull them back. It's called a high five." Bulat explained as the others laughed.

"Oh with my people, we just headbutt each other." Wulf replied and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay then…" Bulat said as he slowly lowered his hand only for Wulf to high five him.

"Is that some sort of sign of victory?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side like a curious dog.

"Kind of yeah." He answered the other man as he put Incursio away in a flash of light.

"It's late so we should all have dinner then get some rest, training for Tatsumi begins tomorrow." Najenda told them as they all turned around and started to walk inside.

"I'll cook for you all." Wulf told them as he diverged and went to the kitchen with Akame following behind.

"I'll help you." Akame told him since she didn't want him to eat all of the meat.

"Thanks. It has been a bit since I cooked." He told them as they entered the kitchen.

About an hour and a half later they finished dinner and served it to everyone. It was pretty simple. Just some cooked venison, freshly baked dinner rolls, and some steamed vegetables. Wulf sat off to the side though since the table wasn't big enough. Once everyone finished though they watched him devour the meat. It was strangely fascinating to watch as he cleaned the bones. When they were all done he did the dishes with Cicero's help then they went to bed.

The next few days wasn't that eventual. Nothing much happened and Tatsumi didn't learn much other than how to cook. Wulf was out in the forest running around. He was currently hunting a large danger beast. It was a dragon type and that instantly interested him when Najenda mentioned it. As soon as the words left her mouth he dashed out of the building. Now he was hunting it down.

He was currently looking down at it from a cliff. Since he didn't have Dragonbane he had the Bloodskal Blade with him instead. With a deep breath he jumped off the cliff and landed on it. Before it could throw him off though he stabbed it in the back. The beast flailed about wildly and it breathed out a torrent of ice onto him. It simply blew past him though as he moved towards its' head. Within the span of a second he slashed the head off of it. Something strange didn't happen though. He didn't absorb the soul of the dragon.

The body of it didn't start to burn away. So he used his own frost breath on it. Once the Thu'um hit the dragon it started to burn away like the other dragons he had killed. When he absorbed it he felt stronger than normal. The same feeling he had when he defeated his first dragon at Whiterun's west tower. It was invigorating really. As he felt it surge through him his blood ran cold and his skin turned bluish white for a second. Then he returned to normal. As he stood up tall he sheathed the Bloodskal Blade and started to walk back to the mansion. When he returned the others were leaving.

"So did you kill that dragon?" Bulat asked him as he looked over at Wulf.

"Yes I did. I've killed hundreds before so this was nothing really." Wulf told him as he had a bit of a grin on his face.

"Ooo you can kill a dragon big deal, doesn't say much on how you can kill a person." Mine mocked him as she gave him a bit of a glare.

"Why are you so rude? It is very uncalled for most of the time. Plus if I wanted to, you'd be dead." Wulf told her as he took off his mask. "That weapon of your's may be able to blast me to Oblivion but that's only if you know you're in danger. I was an alchemist and I specialized in poisons you know. So I could easily kill any one of you with one whenever I cook dinner, it's how I took out my Emperor's' double." He told her as he just continued on his way inside, leaving all of them speechless.

"Listener, the Boss would like to see us." Cicero told him when Wulf entered the mansion. "She has a mission for us."

"Thank you Cicero. We should be getting there then." He replied to the jester as they made their way to the dining room.

* * *

 **And that's it for now, I'll most likely updated this once every two weeks. I just had an idea for this one day and I wanted to write it. Anyway if you liked it please leave a review and if you notice a mistake please tell me. Well I gotta go, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Kill the Beast

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here! Glad to see people liked the first chapter. I don't have much to say here but I'll reply to reviews at the end. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

 **PS. I don't own either Akame Ga Kill or The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim and Shouts are in bold**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Wulf and Cicero stood beside the table as Najenda explained the mission. An oil merchant and a corrupt captain of the guards. It was decided Tatsumi would go after the guard and Wulf along with Cicero would go after the merchant. Before the duo left Wulf went to his room and grabbed the two masks he had made earlier in the week. He carved them from the bones of a danger beast he killed. It covered his face fully and was pure white with no real features. The other looked similar but he stained it to be black. Before they left for the mission he handed the black mask to Cicero.

"We'll need to hide our faces so put this on." Wulf ordered him. He was wearing his Ancient Shrouded Armour which clashed perfectly with his new bone white mask.

* * *

 **That evening**

When the duo arrived at Gamal's mansion Wulf unsheathed Mehrunes' Razor while Cicero unsheathed the Blade of Woe. The guards we quickly dispatched by the duo as they entered the building. Then they searched for their target. Cicero hummed lightly as they hunted. More guards ran out of the hallways since the pair wasn't really that quiet. Wulf looked over to Cicero who nodded. Then he looked at the group.

" _ **Liz Slen Nus**_ **!** " He shouted at them and the four guards were froze, turning into ice sculptures.

They walked past the statues and Wulf pushed one down, it shattered once it made impact with the ground. Once they got sight of their target Wulf ran at the man. Before the fat toad of a man could run away he was stabbed in the stomach with an ebony blade. Then again and again and again. When Wulf pulled the blade back and he pushed the dead body down. The blood covered his armour and he got a bit on his mask. He wiped it off of his mask then he cleaned the blade and sheathed it. After they finished that they left the building. When they exited the building there was a group of guards waiting for Cicero and Wulf. Seven in total.

"Well Keeper, isn't this like old times?" He asked his partner as he glanced at him.

"Yes Listener, shall we slaughter them?" He replied.

"Put your weapons on the ground!" One of the guards yelled at them.

"Now why would we do that?" Wulf asked as he looked at them.

"Because if you don't we'll kill you both!" Another guard yelled.

"Now this is something we can't do so…" Wulf replied as he reeled back. " _ **Rii Vaal Zol!**_ " He shouted at all of the guards then watched as their souls were ripped from their bodies and entered the gems he had in his pocket. Then they stood back up and groaned and moaned. Purple runes covered their bodies. "Damn, I forgot they stay for a bit after I use that one. Cicero, deal with them." He ordered the jester who smiled and slaughtered the seven guards.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

When they were alerted that some people were Lurking around Night Raid's base Wulf offered to take them out on his own. Najenda declined his offer then she dispatched them all to take down the intruders. When he was far from the others he let out a howl as he collapsed to the ground. Then his body started to grow and shift and crack and contort. He howled out again and everyone in the forest seemed to be able to hear his howls. Then fur sprouted of his skin and he face got long and formed a snout. With a final howl he turned into a large white werewolf. His armour was scattered about because of his transformation.

It seemed his howling attracted a few of the intruders and they watched his metamorphosis. They all screamed and tried to run away. Before they could though he rushed them down and started to rip them apart. The blood changing the colour of his fur and coating his claws. Three in total, limbs now strewn about and blood everywhere. He would've hunted down the rest of them but multiple danger beasts ran towards him. With gleaming claws ready to strike, he cut them apart. Howling as he started to devour the hearts of the intruders and the flesh of the Danger Beasts. The hearts were normal for him but the flesh of the monsters invigorated him as much as the soul of his first dragon from here did.

He felt a surge of power and his body started to get larger. He didn't know why but he also felt his claws turn deathly cold. His senses were sharpened also and he heard footsteps and could smell people coming in his direction. When he turned to see who was running towards him he discovered it was Mine and Sheele. They both looked shakened by the sight before them but Wulf simply sat before them, blood dripping from his jaw and claws. Mine held up Pumpkin and was about to fire until he grabbed the barrel and pushed it to the side.

"Don't shoot, it's me. Wulf." He told the two women, his voice deep and coarse. Sounding similar sandpaper scraping against gravel.

"H-How the hell did this happen?!" Mine exclaimed as she stared at him with wide eyes. Sheele stared at him, flabbergasted by him.

"I was blessed by Hircine, Lord of the Hunt." He answered as he wiped the blood from his mouth. It didn't do much but the gesture seemed to help as the pair relaxed.

"So when do you go back to being you?" Sheele asked as she held Extase behind her.

"Well I ate about…" He said as he started count out everything he ate. "About twelve Danger Beasts and three people so it'll last about half an hour." He answered. "I can wait in the forest till I turn back to my normal self, don't worry I'll be-"

"Don't worry about it. You are just yourself so the others probably won't judge." Sheele told him. "So come on let's get going."

"Oh thank you Sheele but I'd think it would be for the best." Wulf chuckled.

"Ugh Sheele you just stay out here with him and I'll go back and let them know what happened. This is completely insane." Mine told them as she walked off towards the base. Sheele simply sat down by a tree that wasn't coated in blood.

"So did you apologize to them?" She asked Wulf as she looked at him.

"I'll say a prayer for them later. I have to set up a shrine soon, I think the nine would be disappointed in me if I didn't." Wulf said as he started to clear away the bones. "Sorry you must see me like this, I prefer women not to see this half of me. My old wife was frightened when she found out about my gift."

"I don't mind really. Honestly." Sheele told him as she held up her hands in admittance.

"I get that, it's just strange for me." He told her once he made a nice clearing. Then he sat in the middle.

"So how exactly did you become a werewolf?" She asked him as she looked over to him.

"Well lot's of things happened with a guild I was part of, eventually I was initiated as a member of the inner circle then I was turned into his by a dear friend. This was before my grand career as an assassin." He explained to her as he craved some symbols into the dirt.

"That's cool. So what do those mean?" She asked as she walked over and sat by him.

"Oh these are just some characters from a language I speak called Thu'um." He explained as he motioned to the characters. "This is the language of dragons where I'm from."

"So you can speak to dragons?" She asked as she looked down at the symbols and dragged her hand across them.

"Yes I can, technically I have the soul of one." He admitted with a chuckle but it sounded strange. "So I'm called a Dovahkin by my fellow dragons."

"Really? That's cool." She told him as she placed her hand on one of the words. "So if it's a language you can teach it to people right?"

"Yes I can but you won't be able to shout unless I give you the experience." He told her as he started to write down more symbols. "Now this means…"

After a while Wulf finally shifted back to his normal form. When he was in his normal form he was only in his underwear. As he stood up Sheele looked over at him and turned red. His body was covered with burn scars and tattoos, runes to be specific and some of the words he had carved into the dirt. The parts of his body though that didn't have tattoos was covered with burns. All he did was find his armour then put it back on. That took a few minutes but Sheele helped him out. Once that was done they returned to the base, the others standing outside waiting patiently for them. A few of them looked at Wulf with extreme caution. So he was guessing that Mine told them about his little transformation. Not that he cared but still.

Leone walked over to him and started asking about it and all he did was explain what had happened. The others listened but didn't seem to believe until Mine and Sheele backed up his statements. Cicero also did but they didn't entirely believe him since whenever he talked it just seemed like mad more ramblings. Afterwards they all went inside and were explained to what they were going to do the next day.

The next day when Wulf woke up he cracked his limbs then grabbed a simple suit of clothes. Just a light coloured shirt, black pants, a belt, gloves, and boots. The three most distinct pieces he had on though was a little axe amulet with runes on it and a ring with a wolf on it along with a simple gold band. When he was fully dressed he walked outside to the training yard. Then for the rest of the day he trained. Said training caused him to destroy a large amount of training dummies and nearly break a sword in half. Bulat came out and trained with him for a few hours but eventually he had to go do something. Wulf just continued until it was time for their mission that evening.

He along with Cicero and Tatsumi were assigned to guard Mine that night. So before they left Wulf put on his armour and collected his mask. Once that was done everyone departed.

* * *

 **That Evening**

They could see the mansion in the distance. Mine had Pumpkin ready and had her headpiece on. Wulf was standing with his back to them and staring out into the woods, incase someone found out where they were.

"How do you plan on shooting anyone from here?" Cicero asked as he sat down by her and Tatsumi.

"Yeah, you can't hit anyone from here." Tatsumi agreed with the jester.

Mine simply pulled Pumpkin's trigger and blew the head off of the Minister's' cousin. Then she stood up and looked at them triumphantly. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I'm a sniper genius."

"Impressive." Wulf told her as he rested Frostfall against his shoulder.

"So here's a question what is that thing made of?" Tatsumi asked as he stood up.

"Stalhrim, an enchanted ice that is as hard as iron." He answered as he held the greatsword out to the boy. "I didn't make the sword but I did enchant it myself."

"It's nice." Tatsumi said as he took it and held it out. "It is a bit heavy though." He told him as he handed it back.

"Yes I know, that can be bad for a blade but I can put enough force into the swing so it's fine." Wulf explained as he took it back and sheathed it. "Let's get going."

With that said they started to travel to the rendezvous location. As they walked Tatsumi and Mine were talking. She explained to him her past. Wulf was sympathetic for the girl since his old wife had experienced something similar since she was a dark elf and they lived in Windhelm. Eventually they started to have to climb up some parts of the terran and they climbed up Wulf to get up there since he was the strongest of them.

A while later they ended up at the meeting point and the others hadn't arrived yet. Mine and Tatsumi started to talk again until Wulf held up his hand and stopped them.

"Quiet." He ordered them as he looked around and started to sniff.

"What's wrong?" Mine asked and before she knew it she was pushed by Tatsumi who took a strike from one of the five guards they were told about. There was only one though.

"You should try harder." Wulf told the man as he drew his sword and swung at him. He merely dodged it.

Before the man could say anything though Cicero had snuck behind him and stabbed him multiple times in the stomach. He gasped and tried to turn around but Cicero just continued his stabbing session. When he let out his final breath he let go of him then pushed the corpse down. With a mad cackle he cleaned his blade then sheathed it. The man's organs were strewn about and blood covered the ground.

"You were supposed to be a challenge." Cicero chuckled as he crouched down and looked at the body. "What a cruel joke… You shouldn't have played such a joke on humble Cicero… Good thing Cicero tells the funnier jokes, like the one where his man was talking to another and he commented, "That's not a horker, that's my wife!", hahahaha, that's my favourite one..." He told the body as he stood up and looked at the others. Mine and Tatsumi seemed to be disturbed by him.

"Holy shit why is there so much blood?" Leone asked as the others regrouped with them.

"Dear Cicero disemboweled the man that attacked the pink girl as you can see, he didn't seem to laugh at my joke though." Cicero answered as he started to cackle.

"I am really happy he is on our side." Lubbock whispered to Bulat who nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to the base." Wulf suggested to them and then they all left.

The next day when Wulf woke up he got dressed again and made his way to the kitchen. Tatsumi and Akame were already in there cooking to he put on an apron and helped them. It took them a bit to finish but when they did they served the food. Only Leone was up when they served breakfast. As soon as they started to eat Akame was finished. Tatsumi asked about Mine and Sheele since they were still asleep. Akame simply ate their breakfast. Not a second later though Sheele walked in and went to her seat.

"Where's my breakfast?" She asked as she looked around. Wulf just placed his bowl in front of her so she could eat it then went to get another. "Thank you." She told him as he reentered the room and sat down at the table.

"You're welcome." He told her as he started to eat.

"Aren't you a gentleman Wulf." Leone said as she pushed against him a bit.

"My Mother taught me that you should always be kind to a woman, if not then you should be thrown to the bears." Wulf chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Caused me to be terrified of the creatures."

"Wait you're afraid of something? I thought since you were a werewolf you'd be immune to fear or something." Tatsumi told him and all the older man did was laugh.

"Nono I'm still afraid of them. If I see one I'm going to make sure I'm the one that kills it." Wulf laughed as he placed his chopsticks down. "If someone else does they might not be kill it. I can only trust myself when it comes to that."

"So the big bad wolf is scared of a teddy bear?" Leone teased him and Tatsumi started to laugh.

"If you can't face your fears though then you'll die when you encounter them." Wulf told her as he went to eat his food only to find Akame placing an empty bowl in front of him. "Really?"

"I did nothing." Akame told him as she looked to the side and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Whatever. I'll be in the training yard if anyone needs me." Wulf told them all as he got up and left the room.

When he arrived he discovered Bulat was already out there training. He grabbed a weapon and motioned Bulat over. They touched their weapons together then started to spar. To start with, Wulf had a powerful downward swing. Bulat blocked it then pushed him back and took a swing for his abdomin. Wulf dodged the shot and jumped back and blocked another shot. Before Bulat knew it, Wulf grabbed onto his staff and pulled him forward then headbutt him. This stunned the other man then Wulf tripped him and his staff to his throat. A hand extended out to Bulat from Wulf then he helped him up to his feet.

They continued to train for an hour and eventually some of the others came out and watched. Cicero was going around cleaning though. When they found out how much he had to clean and make sure a body was clean and preserved, Najenda figured he'd be the best for cleaning around the base. He didn't seem to entirely mind though.

As Bulat and Wulf trained they snapped quite a few of the staffs and wooden swords they had for training. This went on for a while and eventually Wulf threw off his shirt and everyone that was watching saw all of his runes and scars. He noticed that Bulat was looking him up and down. Wulf just shrugged as he picked his weapon back up and got into an offensive stance. Then they started fighting again. Well they tried at least, with his first strike Wulf snapped his wooden sword in half.

"Geez you really put everything you have behind it." Bulat told him as he moved back a bit.

"Not at all. These things are just easy to break." Wulf replied as he threw the broken piece of equipment down to the ground.

"I think we should stop, honestly if we continue we'll be out of these things." Bulat said as he placed the staff with the others.

"How about unarmed combat? It has been a while for me." Wulf told him as he punched his fists together.

"You're a real combat junkie aren't you?" Lubbock suggested to him as he took a sip from his drink.

"If I don't keep up my strength then I will most definitely die. So I can't stop training or fighting, people relied on me where I'm from." Wulf said as he walked over and sat by all of them.

"It seems like you've never had a day off or anything." Leone said as she looked over to him.

"What's that?" He asked as he looked at them in confusion.

"Holy crap, you know a day where you do nothing but sit around and relax." She explained to him.

"Oh I've had ugh…" He mumbled as he counted out on his fingers. "About four of those. When I did I spent the whole day with my daughters, Lucia and Sofie." He told them as he grew a small smile, but it was a sad one. "Anyway no need for that. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Leone told him as she got up and walked off. Lubbock also left along with Bulat.

"So you're a parent?" Sheele asked as she stayed where she was seated.

"Yes I do, Lucia and Sofie. They are little angels. I guess I won't see them anymore though unless I find a way home." He shrugged as he cracked his neck and joints. "They have the guilds though. It's funny really, I was an assassin, a mercenary, a soldier, and even a vampire hunter." He chuckled.

"Well then, so you mentioned you never had a day off. Why's that?"

"I was always travelling to make money for my family. Even built a mansion for them." He explained as he grabbed his shirt and slung onto his shoulder. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'm covered in sweat."

"You do that." Sheele told him as she stood up and walked off. Wulf simply went and took a bath.

Later when Najenda returned she called everyone to the meeting room and explained their target to them. When Sheele, Tatsumi, Wulf, and Cicero asked who Zanku was Mine explained to them who he was. Cicero commented how he and Wulf dealt with a serial killer before. After that Cicero, Wulf, and Tatsumi were given a crash course on what Imperial Arms were. Wulf and Cicero weren't really amazed by that because of the fact they had both magic and enchanted weapons where they were from. Tatsumi on the other hand was amazed. Then they were sent into the Capital.

They all broke off into teams of two. Bulat and Leone, Akame and Tatsumi, Sheele and Mine, and Cicero and Wulf. Lubbock stayed at the base since one of them had to. They all walked around different parts of the city and hunted Zanku down.

* * *

 **Wulf's P.O.V.**

Cicero and I walked around the Capital with our masks on and our weapons at the ready. So the guy decapitates his targets with every kill. This should be interesting. Especially since he has that mystic weapon. Maybe we'll be luck enough to find him. I may not have one of those Imperial Arms but this shouldn't be too hard, I've fought and killed some people that were trying to end the world. This should be easy. When we heard something down an alleyway we ran towards it. We came to a t section, Cicero went left and I went right.

I ran for about five minutes until I saw something that shocked me. My daughters were standing there smiling at me and motioning me to follow them. I stood there shocked for a minute. Then I started to run after them.

"Lucia! Sofie! Wait up!" I ordered them as I turned the corner and climbed up a ladder.

When I got to the top I couldn't see anyone around. I drew my greatsword from it's sheathe. If Sheele could go around with a giant pair of scissors and Mine with that weird gun as they called it here, I could use a greatsword. I continued to look around for a minute then I saw a large man wearing a trenchcoat with some weird gem on his head.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Good evening." The large man told Wulf. "I've never seen you around here and you seem interesting. How about you take off that mask while we talk."

'You must be Zanku." Wulf said as he took a step forward. "I'd prefer to keep the mask on for now. If have a feeling that little gem might do something weird to me if I take it off."

"Smart man, I think your head will make a nice addition to my collection." Zanku told him as he extended his blades. "So you're a new member of Night Raid?"

"Yes I am, you may call me Listener. Even though you'll only know that name for a short while." Wulf told him as he dashed forward and slashed at his stomach. Zanku simply moved out of the way. Then Zanku slashed at his side.

"To bad Spectator allows me to predict my opponent's attacks." Zanku told him as he slashed down again only for Wulf to block it. Wulf simply looked up at him. "Now you're going to stab into my stomach and try to cut off my arm." He told him as Wulf tried to stab and swing only for both attacks to be dodged. Zanku then kicked him the stomach.

"That thing is annoying." Wulf told him as he got back up. "So I presume you can also hear my thoughts correct?"

"But of course, now I can't understand the gibberish it's in though." Zanku notified him and behind his mask, Wulf smirked.

"Good." He replied as he reeled back. " _ **Fus Ro Dah!**_ " He shouted at the executioner.

Before he knew it, Zanku was knocked back and sent flying. Wulf took the opportunity to charge him after that. He swung at the man on the ground at he was getting to his feet. Zanku blocked the strike but he was pushed back a bit because of it. Everyone that was near heard Wulf and started to run in the direction of the noise. Wulf continued his assault and didn't Zanku get up until he was hit and was pushed back. When Wulf looked up once more he saw Lucia and Sofie. He took a sniff and realized that they didn't smell like how they normally did. They smelt exactly like Zanku.

Zanku was laughing as he walked over and was about to cut Wulf's head off. He didn't expect Wulf to howl though and did his fingers into the stone of the roof they were on. Then he was thrown back by a large hand and he watched Wulf start to shift. Before he knew it Wulf was now a large white wolf and glaring at him.

"You shouldn't you a man's children against him in combat." He growled out as he dashed at Zanku and grabbed him by the throat.

Zanku tried to stab at him and got a few good slashes in but Wulf smashed him onto the ground and started to rip into him. The man only let out a single scream as he died. When the others got there they just saw Wulf in his white wolf form sitting next to a very dead Zanku. Cicero walked around and collected his armour and weapon. Wulf held up Spectator and threw it to Akame who caught it.

"He had that on him." He notified them. His eyes had a red glow behind them as he starred in their direction.

"Holy shit man." Leone said as she walked over and looked at him and the body. "You are really brutal."

"Whatever. I'll met you all back at the base soon. I'll be in the forest." Wulf told them as he stood up and left with a growl.

"Hey wait up!" Lubbock yelled at him as he ran after him only to see him jump off the roof and start running towards the forest.

"He gets like this sometimes, no one really knows why." Cicero explained to them as he watched Wulf run. "The Listener is most likely just going to go hunting like normal."

"Should we send someone after him?" Leone asked as she looked at him.

"If one of you wants to die go right ahead but Cicero is smarter than that." He told them as he made sure he had all of Wulf's gear.

"What if he goes back to normal when he's in the middle of nowhere? He'll have none of his stuff." Tatsumi questioned which the others nodded in agreement.

"He'll just speak to them in Thu'um and kill them." Cicero shrugged.

"We have to get back to the base." Akame notified the others. They all just shrugged and made their way back to the base.

The next morning when they all woke up the found Wulf outside and fully clothed with a large amount of danger beast corpses ready to be cooked and ate. Akame seemed to appreciate all of the meat but the others seemed to be worried about him. For that day Cicero simply sat with Wulf and talked with him. Najenda called them into the meeting room near the end of the day though.

"Yes Boss?" Wulf asked when they arrived.

"I'd like you two to assist the others on their mission tomorrow. It should be simple but due to your recent appearances of more brutal attacks," She explained as she glared at Cicero who simply looked to the side and whistled. "There are more guards on night shift."

"Got it, oh yeah I forgot to ask but could I set up some shrines to my gods and goddesses?" Wulf asked as he looked at her.

"Sure that should be fine. Anyway you guys and the others can decide who's going with who." She ordered them. "Oh yeah and can you get the others together. I want Tatsumi to try out this Imperial Arms."

"Of course, right away mistress." Cicero told her as he and Wulf left the room.

When they gathered everyone up they all started to talk about Spectator and Tatsumi tried it on. When he actually activated it he looked at the girls and turned red. It rejected him though and he had to take it off. When he asked more about it Najenda handed him a book about them. He skimmed over it then brought up how one could possibly bring a person back to life.

"Don't you think if one could, you all would still have your first emperor?" Wulf brought up the fact as he looked at Tatsumi, completely unamused. "When one dies they're dead. You need to accept that. Only time I've ever seen people alive after death is when they were brought back through black magic."

"No there has to be one…" He croaked out in denial.

"Sorry honey but there isn't one that can do that." Bulat told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So I'll never see them again?" Tatsumi asked as he looked at the others.

"No but wanna know how to make them immortal?" Wulf asked him as he looked down at the boy who just looked up and nodded vigorously. "Remember them. Visit their graves whenever you can and pass stories throughout the generations."

"I'll be back in a bit." Tatsumi muttered as he left the room.

"It seems like the Listener is getting soft." Cicero suggested.

"No he's just being a good friend." Lubbock explained to the Jester who simply shrugged.

"Yeah Cicero, caring about someone doesn't make you softer." Leone told him. Again Cicero merely shrugged and left the room with Wulf.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Hey! Sheele! Mine!" Wulf got their attention as he walked into one of the rooms in the mansion.

"Yeah Wulf?" Mine replied as they looked over to him.

"Najenda told me and Cicero that we are assisting you all on your missions this evening. Cicero went with Tatsumi and Leone so I'm with you." He explained as he sat at the table with them. "So can I get that paper with his information on it?"

"Sure." Sheele told him as she passed it over but in the process she knocked over a cup of water. "Oh no." She said as she picked up the cup and grabbed a napkin to soak up the water.

"Also, Mine would you like to go get that dress today?" Wulf asked while he helped clean up.

"Yes!"

"You sound just like my daughters." He chuckled a bit. "I'd also like to know where that glasses store is. Please so could you write down the address?" He asked Sheele as he handed her a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal.

"Okay yeah here you go." Sheele told him as she wrote it down then handed the paper back to him.

"Thank you. Come on Mine." He said as he stood up and took the paper.

After a few hours Mine and Wulf were walking through the capital and noticed a section was blocked off. Most likely due to Wulf. They had already got her dress so they were on their way to the optometrist. It took them longer than they thought to get there but when they did they were able to get in quickly.

The exam didn't take that long but the doctor prescribed him a pair of glasses with plain black frames. After he got them he put them on and paid the man. When they were finished they left and went back to the base. By the time they returned though they had to get their gear ready to go. Then they left for their missions.

* * *

 **With Tatsumi, Leone, and Cicero**

When they arrived at their destination they climbed up to the roof and snuck inside. It took them a minute to crawl through and find where they had to be and as they moved a room filled up a purple smoke and women was below them. Two man walked in and started to talk. During the conversation between the two men both Cicero and Tatsumi could see Leone getting angrier and angrier by the moment. A single punch though was what sent her over the edge. When that happened the trio stood up and got their weapons ready.

Soon after they found their way to the room filled with their targets. Leone broke down the door and the men started to yell at them. A slaughter soon started. Cicero grabbed one of the men and stabbed him quickly then held onto him.

"Cicero has a joke, two men walk into a bar and they both ask for a drink." He told him as he stabbed once more. "When they get their drinks, they take a sip and die!" He cackled out as he pushed the guy down and attack more of the people.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked as Leone picked him up by the throat.

"Oh you know," She said while reeling back her fist, then she punched him in the stomach. "Just a couple of bitches!" She yelled at him while he was pushed back.

"Couldn't you call us something else?" Tatsumi asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Cicero agrees, he'd prefer to not be called a bitch." Cicero told her as he wiped off his blade.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the base." She told them as she started walking out of the building.

It was a casual walk back to the base. While the other two talk, Cicero was generally quiet as he looked around at the scenery. Leone and Tatsumi had to look back at him to actually make sure he was still there. When they saw him they just went back to their conversation. Cicero laughed though when he saw Leone lick Tatsumi's ear and him freaking out because of it. After that they started talking to each other about the others.

* * *

 **With Mine, Sheele, and Wulf**

"I've seen you on the wanted posters, Sheele of Night Raid correct?" The woman said as she looked at a piece of paper. "And judging by their weapons you're friend's there are members too. I'm so happy I stayed on patrol tonight or I never would've found you three. Finally! Oh how badly I have wanted to meet you Night Raid! I am Imperial Guard's member Seryu Ubiquitous and I will vanish your evil right here and now!"

"Well since you blew our cover we can either kill you or you can come with us." Mine told her as she gained a smirk.

"They say you are wanted dead or alive so I can execute you all. You are the reason my Father was killed in the line of duty and you murdered Captain Ogre. I'll never forgive you Night Raid!" Seyru yelled at them.

"So you're that eager to fight us eh?" Wulf said as he unsheathed Frostfall. "I like your dog so I'll take him when you die."

"You stole my line!" Mine yelled at him.

"Whatever!" Wulf replied as he dashed forward and slashed at her only for that dog to grow in size and stop his slash. "Oh Talos." He said as it threw him back causing him to impact with a tree.

He got up and heard the others talking but couldn't quite understand it. He saw the dog dashed at Sheele and ran towards it. Sheele cut the monster's jaw though and it went flying past her and right in front of him. Wulf chuckled as he saw it start to heal then he reeled back.

" _ **Liz Slen Nus!**_ " He shouted and the beast started to freeze over.

"No! Koro!" Seyru yelled as she looked over in horror as Sheele started to walk towards her.

"A little doggy won't take me down girl." Wulf said as he shattered the monster. It completely shattered but there was a little orb left over. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he picked it up.

Seyru was firing at Sheele and Mine but the two of them overpowered her quickly since she didn't have her Imperial Arms with her. Sheele simply cut her in half with Extase. As Wulf watched he noticed around the orb started to regrow and turned back into that dog. It tried biting him but he simply scratched behind its ear then whispered to it.

"You like that thing?" Mine asked as she walked over with Sheele.

"Yeah, he's cute and he knows who the Alpha is. Isn't that right oh um hm, she called it Koro right?" He asked as he looked over to them.

"Yep and now it seems like you have an Imperial Arms now." Sheele commented. "Kind of a good thing too now we just have to find something for Cicero and Tatsumi."

"Perfect. I'm gonna call you Farkas, easier to remember. Okay?" He asked the little dog who simply nodded. "Good, now let's get back to the base. She probably alerted some more guards with all the noise she made." He suggested then they all left.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now. Hope y'all liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. I actually finished this fairly quickly so I'll just updated this once a week. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **Alpha 701: Glad you think that, I hope it will be**

 **Legionnas: Yes, yes they are**

 **Guest: Yes it will be**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review because I wanna know what you all thought. Bye everyone, Melody.**


	3. Kill the Madness

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Glad to see people enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to say this now, this fic is only going to be about fifteen chapters so usually in the chapters they will go through a couple of episodes of the anime. Anyway I don't have a lot to say here so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **PS. I don't own Akame Ga Kill or The Elder Scrolls but you know that**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"So you killed a guard and took her Imperial Arms, and that is why you have that little dog with you?" Najenda asked them after they gave their report. Wulf simply nodded. "Okay then, that's interesting. Make sure you look him up in the book to figure out what he can really do." She told him as she handed him the large book. "You all are dismissed." She told them then they all left.

"So you hungry?" Wulf asked the small animal as he looked down at it. The dog simply nodded. "I'll get you something to eat in a bit then."

"I'm so jealous, you got an Imperial Arms before I did…" Tatsumi grumbled as he looked down at Farkas.

"Congrats man." Leone said as she wrapped her arm around Wulf's shoulder. "That little guy seems cool and is pretty cute."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go get him something to eat then I'm going to sleep." He told them as he walked out of the mansion and to his large pile of Danger Beasts.

As soon as he let the dog go, most of the pile was gone and it was messy. When the dog was done there was mostly just bones. Wulf collected Farkas then took him back inside. After that he went to his room and went to bed. At least he attempted to but his beast blood kept him from sleeping. So he just got out of bed and went into the dining room and started to read the Imperial Arms book.

He sat that for about an hour and read over everything he could. While reading though he discovered one that interested him a lot. The Demon's Extract, having complete control of ice interested him greatly. Just the notes he read about it made him not really want it though. He'd prefer to not go insane. It surprised him when he didn't go crazy after meeting Sheogorath. From what he read through to him it seemed impossible to use two of these weapons at once and he liked having Farkas. Plus he liked feeling the weight of his greatsword during battle. It took him forever to feel tired but once he did he fell asleep at the table.

The next morning he was shaken awake. When he woke up he saw some the others sitting around him at the table. With a loud yawn that sounded a bit like a howl at the end. He smiled sheepishly at them as he got up and closed the book. When he looked beside him he saw Farkas resting against his chair.

"Good morning everyone." He yawned out once more as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then he put his glasses on.

"Here's some lunch." Akame handed him a bowl full of different meats and rice.

"By the way, it's about one in the afternoon." Tatsumi informed him.

"Really? Sorry about that. Anyway, not that I hate eating meat but why do you all have it for every meal?" He asked as he started to eat. "You should really mix it up now and then."

"Thank you! Someone else agrees with me!" Lubbock exclaimed as he stood up only for Leone to punch him in the side and knock him over.

"No real reason." Sheele answered.

"Anyway, we can tell you've been reading that book. You figure out the name of your Imperial Arms?" Leone asked him.

"Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, I think I said the last part correctly." He answered as he flipped to that page and handed the book to Tatsumi. "And as we saw last night we know that this little guy can get bigger. Says in the book he has something called a Trump Card. No clue what it is but if I yell out commands I'll probably figure that out."

"Basically it's a last resort attack." Akame answered.

"Wulf, I can tell you really haven't had much sleep lately so I'm going to give you the next few days off, okay?" Najenda told him as she lit a cigarette.

"Why? I can go a few days without sleep. I'll be fine." Wulf tried to change her decision.

"If you fall asleep during a battle then you'll be dead." Bulat told him. "Plus if you don't sleep you'll be a lot more sluggish."

"You all realize he's normal sluggish right?" Cicero asked as he looked around at all of them. "The Listener is a big brute in battle and normally just cleaves his enemies in two. That's how he works and it's extremely effective."

"Yeah that is true but he's been a lot slower lately whenever we spar." Bulat rebutted as he looked over at him.

"Hey!" Wulf chimed in which caused the others to laugh. "I'd have you know that I have gone weeks on end without sleeping and barely feel fatigued unless I go too crazy."

"Fine fine whatever you say but you are still taking the next few days off and that is an order." Najenda told him which left him with a horrified expression and the others laughing their asses off.

"So care explain the werewolf thing?" Mine asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Well I was made one a few weeks after I joined the Companions and became part of their inner circle. My friend Alea had her arm cut open when she was in her beast form and I drank her blood." Wulf answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what's that weird shouting you do?" Sheele asked which made Wulf laugh.

"I already taught you a bit about it." Wulf replied as he stopped laughing. "It's called Thu'um."

"Oh yeah you did… I'm such an airhead." Sheele sighed as she looked down.

"Could you show us this Thu'um?" Najenda asked as she ashed her cigarette.

"Sure. Just let me finish my breakfast then I'll show you all." He answered as he went back to his food. The others just talked to each other as they waited.

After about half an hour he finished and they all made their way to the training yard. Bulat and Lubbock set up some training dummies. Wulf secured his Amulet of Talos around his neck before he started.

"Okay, now this one is kind of loud." He told them all as he stared at the dummies. The others were standing far back like he told them. " _ **Fus Ro Dah!**_ " He shouted and ripped the dummies apart.

"Holy crap!" Lubbock exclaimed as the dummies turned to dust.

"Now here's another one…" Wulf told them as he started to demonstrate most of the shouts he knew. He hid a few for his own fun.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Wulf stood in the kitchen and was preparing lunch for everyone with the help of Tatsumi and Akame. Farkas was beside him and occasionally Wulf would give him a piece of the fish he was cutting up. He figured out early on that he could only eat meat and he has to eat a lot of it. Not that Wulf mind, he now gotto hunt a lot more and that seemed to help his mood according to the others. He didn't really understand what mood they were talking about but still. He quickly moved the diced fish over to a pan and started to fry it.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Tatsumi asked as he looked over to Wulf.

"My parents taught me almost everything I know and I picked up some other stuff on my own." He answered as he took a pinch of salt and drizzled it over the fish. "Plus I killed the greatest cook in my world, The Gourmet, and I took his title."

"Interesting." Akame mumbled as she ate some of the food she had already cooked.

"Stop sneaking food." Wulf ordered her as he grabbed the bowl from her and set it by himself. Akame gave him a death glare and reached to her side as if to draw her sword but noticed she didn't have it. "Don't even try it."

"Hey I'm done chopping the vegetables, what do you want me to do with them?" Tatsumi said as he held up a bowl of chopped vegetables.

"Hand it here." Wulf told him as he took the bowl then he put the fish in it. "A salmon salad is pretty tasty in my opinion and we have the fried chicken on rice also so it makes a good side dish."

"That does sound good but where is all of the meat?" Akame questioned as she glared at him.

"The salmon and the chicken is plenty." He answered her as he sent back a glare.

"You have to be completely fearless." Tatsumi told him as he backed up quite a bit.

"With what I've seen, yes I am. Well except for bears, fuck bears." Wulf said as he then grabbed bowls and plates then handed those to Tatsumi. "Go set the table, I'll bring drinks out in a second along with the food. Akame please tell the others lunch is ready."

"On it." The duo said in unison and left the room to do their tasks.

Once everyone was in the room they started to eat. They talked about some of the missions they had recently been on. The day before Cicero went on a mission on his own and was highly successful. Much to everyone's surprise he made sure to not be as brutal with his contract. After they finished Wulf collected all of the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"Would you like to help with the dishes Sheele?" He asked her as he looked over. The others had a look of dismay on their face.

"Oh um well I'm not that good at really anything." She answered him as she looked down.

"No problem. I'll help you learn." He told her as he walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes beside the sink.

The water rushed out of the tap as they started to work. It was amazing, whenever Sheele nearly dropped a dish or something on those lines Wulf would make sure that didn't happen. It took them about an hour to wash all of the dishes and the stuff he used to make lunch. All in all only one dish was broke but that was actually because of Wulf himself.

"So you've adapted easily to my world." Sheele commented as they sat down at the table.

"Yes I guess I have. This place is still so strange to me but I'm getting used to it." He replied as he looked over at the doorway as Tatsumi walked in.

"The Boss needs to see everyone." He told them.

The duo simply stood up then they all made their way to the meeting room. When they all arrived Najenda took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Bad news everyone, General Esdeath took out the Northern Tribe and is back in the Capital. Leone I need you to go to the Capital and figure out what she's up to." Najenda explained to them all, Leone merely smiled.

"Awesome! I've been wanting to see what that chick is like!" Leone chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"She a disturbed psychopath obsessed with killing so don't be reckless." Najenda answered as she puffed out some smoke.

"Yeah okay I got it." Leone shrugged off her statement since they all had to deal with Cicero.

"Also ever since she returned there has been an increase of political assassinations. Already four officers and sixty one guards have been killed. What concerns me though is that there have been these flyers scattered around the scene of the assassinations." Najenda told them as she held up a flyer for everyone to read. "They claim Night Raid is responsible."

"So they're trying to pin it on us." Bulat said as he read the flyer.

"That makes two guilds that I've been part of that has had false killing pinned on…" Wulf sighed as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Lubbock asked while he read it.

"In the Dark Brotherhood our old _Mistress_ had notified a Commandant that we planned to killed the Emperor. After the Listener took out the double he faced the Commandant then the old Sanctuary was destroyed." Cicero answered. "But the bitch got what she deserved when she performed the Black Sacrament on herself."

"Anyway doesn't this sorta stuff get straightened out? Those don't even look legit." Tatsumi inquired.

"That's what everyone thought at first but now public opinion is starting to change." Najenda informed him as she put the flyer away.

"Why though?"

"All of these targets had first rate guards so no normal person could take them down."

"So these people are only going after the big fish on purpose. Only a few people could pull that off." Mine commented.

"Meaning us or someone like us." Akame said.

"It's safe to assume two things. They probably have Imperial Arms and they are working for General Esdeath." Najenda told them.

"What is she trying to accomplish?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's trying to trick us. She wants to lure us out into the open then strike." Bulat answered him.

"Now that we know it's a trap I wanna throw one more thing out there, the people they are assassinating are competent individuals that disagree with the Minister's policies and see the need for revolution. After we create the new country allies like them will be crucial to our success." Najenda continued to explain as she let out another puff of smoke. "So to put it simply we cannot afford to lose them. Now I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts."

"Listen I don't know much about this political stuff but the idea of somebody abusing Night Raid's name pisses me off!" Tatsumi growled out as he clenched his fists.

"Tatsumi, you know you're exactly right." Bulat told him and everyone agreed.

"Thanks Bro."

"Good that settles it. Show the bastards what happens when they use our name! Night Raid will not be sullied." She rallied them which they all nodded to. "Now there are two targets that they will go for next. Akame and Lubbock, Tatsumi and Bulat you will protect the target I assign to you. He will be boarding a ship docked in the Imperial Canal. The Ryuusen!" Before she could dismiss them Cicero held up his hand. "Yes Cicero?"

"May Cicero accompany one of the groups on this mission? The fact that some is using my guild's name in vain makes my blood boil." He growled as he clenched his fists together. "If I find these bastards I'll skin them alive!"

"Fine, you can help Tatsumi and Bulat." Najenda appeased him because everyone in the room could feel the murderous intent roll off of him. Well except for Wulf but he already knew how Cicero was.

* * *

 **Later at the docks**

Tatsumi walked with Cicero as they stared at the ship. They were both dressed in suits and were ready to board. Getting Cicero to actually wear the suit though was extremely difficult since he prefered his jester outfit. He did though so everything was going pretty good so far. When they finally got on they stood about thirty yards from their target. The man seemed pretty safe considering all of the people around him. The pair simply leaned against the railing.

"That guy seems perfectly fine if you ask me." Tatsumi told Cicero as he looked over at the man. Then he was hit in the head. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked around.

"Don't be so sure Tatsumi." They heard Bulat's voice but couldn't see him.

"Wait Bro?" Tatsumi asked as he turned around.

"My Trump Card is Invisibility remember?" He informed them smugly. "You never know what our foes might do."

"Yeah you're right, guess I didn't think that through." Tatsumi sighed as he leaned against the railing once more.

"No you didn't." Cicero agreed as he cracked his neck.

"How many times have you smacked me in the head anyway?" Tatsumi questioned Bulat as he looked over to him.

"Sometimes you just need some tough love." Bulat explained with an echo.

"Did you really have to make it echo?!" Tatsumi asked as he retracted.

"The echo was fitting though." Cicero told the younger assassin.

"That armour is really helpful though, got you onto the ship no problem." Tatsumi explain while placing a hand on Bulat's chest.

"Yep, got me through the battle with the Southern Tribe. I like to think of it as my partner." Bulat explained as he placed his own hand on his chest.

"I know the feeling, ever since the Listener gave Cicero the Blade of Woe it has been my partner. Aside from him of course." Cicero told them while motioning to the inside of his coat.

After that was stated Bulat explained to them a bit about his past. Once he was finished the pair went inside to watch their target. As the man was eating everyone could hear a flute playing. Within the span of a few moments people started to fall over, completely asleep. They covered their ears as they ran outside. Even when they were outside they could still hear it.

"Cicero will kill whoever is making that infernal racket!" He yelled as he looked around.

"It must be an Imperial Arms." Tatsumi suggested. Then turned though when they could hear footsteps.

"And here I was gonna let you live if you were asleep." A large blond man said as he walked over to them.

"You must be one of those Night Raid posers we've heard about." Tatsumi suggested as he scratched the back of his head.

"You must this you're the real deal then. This should be good." He told then while reached to his back and pulling out two swords. "Heads up!" He yelled as he threw them to the pair.

"What's the sword for?" Tatsumi asked while catching the weapon.

"What does it matter! He's going to die!" Cicero screamed as he drew the sword.

"I'm going to get so many experience points for this!" The man exclaimed as he drew his axe.

Before anyone knew it though Cicero was already charging in and slashing wildly. Daidara wasn't expecting him to be so fast but with a quick slash he got Cicero across the chest. Then the large man kicked him hard in the abdomen. Before he could cut his head off though, Tatsumi ran over and slashed at him forcing the man on the defense but only for a second. Then he knocked both of them back ripped his axe in half. When Tatsumi and Cicero looked up they saw him throw his axes at them. They tried to dodge them but each got slashed by them.

The duo tried to fight him but only got slashed by the axes again. When one of the axes was behind Tatsumi he started to run at Daidara to try to kill him with it. Bulat appeared though and clotheslined him. He then yelled at the young assassin for being so reckless. Daidara questioned why he wasn't asleep and he simply replied with.

"If you think a little music is enough to stop the fiery passion burning in my soul then you have another thing coming my friend." Bulat told him as he turned around and looked at Daidara, an aura seemed to actually envelope him.

"Wait a second I see what you did there, you stabbed yourself so you'd be too distracted to hear the lullaby." Daidara said while point one of his axes at him.

"I'm Bulat of Night Raid but you can also call me Handsome." Bulat told him with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think so jackass. I'm Daidara servant of Esdeath." Daidara said as he held his axe in front of him.

"Tatsumi, it is very important you pay close attention on how I fight." Bulat ordered him as he crouched down and placed his hand on the deck of the ship.

"Bro?" Tatsumi questioned as he looked up at him.

" _ **Incursio!**_ " Bulat shouted as a bright light enveloped him then he reappeared in his armour.

"Awesome I'm going to get a ton of experience points for killing you!" Daidara shouted as he ran at him, his two teammates appearing and going in for the kill.

Bulat just punched Nyau in the stomach, kicked Liver back, and cut Daidara in half. When Liver got up Bulat realised who it was then they started to fight. Off to the side Tatsumi and Cicero were fighting Nyau. As they fought Cicero was knocked to the side and when he sat up he saw Tatsumi knocked down. The jester got up to his feet and drew the Blade of Woe.

"Oh it looks like you still got some fight in you." Nyau said while walking over. "You should be sad you didn't die quicker."

"Cicero will not be killed by some kid with a fake tail and horns!" He yelled as he dashed forward and slashed at him. Nyau blocked it but the blade partially cut into his arm. The cut on his face healed almost instantly and Nyau gained it.

"How the hell?" He asked as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll die quickly because of this!" Cicero shouted as he madly started slashing about.

Nyau went on the defensive and blocked most of the attacks. They were in a furious symphony of clashing weapons. Whenever one inflicted a wound the other would inflict one just a bad. Then before either of them knew it the tip of Nyau's recorder entered Cicero's stomach then again and again. Nyau then pushed him down onto the docks, blood seeping from his wounds. Instead of finishing him off he ran over and distracted Bulat so he couldn't land a killing blow. Nyau was blasted back though.

"What a joke. You realise what you've done right?" Nyau asked as he sat up. "You just threw away your only chance at defeating Liver."

"Bro…" Tatsumi struggled to speak as he looked up at him.

"Tatsumi?"

"We're sorry, it's our fault. We couldn't hold him off until you finished." He told him while closing his eyes.

"What's this? You can still move. Why don't you take a small nap so I can take my precious time with you later. Shame I don't think your friend can join." Nyau chuckled a bit as he pointed over to Cicero who was face down and bleeding out.

"Cicero?!" Tatsumi and Bulat said at the same time as they looked at him. The jester just pushed on the ground and struggled to get to his feet.

"Oh he's still moving also? Perfect!" Nyau said as he also looked over.

"Cicero is not some toy for you to play with…" He growled while he continuing to struggle. "Just for suggesting that he will kill you!" He shouted as he looked up and glared at Nyau. Nyau just walked over and kicked him back down.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'm just amazed you both got through all this without an Imperial Arms." Bulat told him as Incursio faded away.

"I guess." Tatsumi replied as he looked up at him.

"I noticed your Imperial Arms deactivates itself after it's taken a certain amount of damage." Liver said as he placed a hand on his hip. "We seem to have a clear winner."

"Heh, you don't need to play tough that blood coming from your ear is a dead giveaway." Bulat said as he turned around and walked over. "You internal organs must've taken a hit when you used your Trump Card so I doubt you're in any condition to use your Imperial Arms."

"Nothing gets past you does it. And here I was hoping I had the upper hand in the negotiations. Well then, I must ask how would you like to join Esdeath's army. I'm sure she would make you a lieutenant." Liver asked.

"I lost interest serving the Empire a long time ago." Bulat said as he pulled out a comb.

"You wouldn't be serving the Empire, you'd be working for the Esdeath. In fact my name is so feared every bureaucrat in the Empire is scrambling to stay in my good graces. I have all of them under my thumb." Liver exclaimed with a clenched fist over his bolo tie. "Plus I'm sure the Master would clear all of your crimes."

"Don't you get it? I'd find no joy becoming the thing we swore to destroy." Bulat told him as he closed the comb after fixing his pompadour. "Pus that would tarnish my image as a hero to the masses."

"The nerve of a known assassin to call himself a hero to the masses." Liver growled.

"I was trying to sound modest." Bulat said as he put away the comb.

They had a few more words then Liver injected himself with a vial. Then they drew their swords and rushed each other. Bulat slashed his chest which threw him back. Liver then activated his trump card and rained darts of blood onto him. Bulat blocked most of them but took a few of them. After that Liver explained why he joined Esdeath's army and explained how he was going to take his life also. Liver died a few seconds later.

Tatsumi tried to help Bulat but he told him that they had more to deal with and pointed at Nyau. He explained to them his Trump Card as he activated it. Bulat handed over Incursio's key to Tatsumi. Nyau tried to diswayed him from using it but Bulat just punched Tatsumi and explained to him how he could use it. He reassured him then Tatsumi stood up and took it. When Tatsumi activated it they saw a large version of Tyrant appeared behind him then started to transform to suit Tatsumi. Bulat explained how it was evolving then Tatsumi wore the armour. They dashed at each other then Tatsumi blasted Nyau back and killed him. Bulat watched Tatsumi for a few seconds before he closed his eyes one last time.

Tatsumi went over to his body and said a few words then screamed out. Cicero struggled to get up and walked over to him when he finally did. He placed a bloody hand onto his shoulder. Tatsumi looked up at him and wiped his eyes.

"We need to get going." Cicero told him then coughed up blood into his other hand. "Cicero has a feeling he isn't going to make it if he doesn't get to a healer soon." He told him as he walked around and collected the other Imperial Arms.

"Yeah, you don't look that good." Tatsumi told him as he put Incursio away then helped him. "Let's get back to the base."

* * *

 **About thirty yards outside of the base**

They walked in silence except for the occasional groan from Cicero. Before they arrived though Cicero fell over and dropped the axe. He spat up a large amount of blood and looked up at the sky.

"Come on Cicero, we're almost there and when we get back we'll get you some medical attention." Tatsumi told him while he slung the axe over his back.

"Get Wulf." He ordered him. Saying his actual name was pretty foreign to him. "Hurry…"

"On it." Tatsumi told him as he ran off towards the base.

"I wonder if there is dancing in the Void?" Cicero asked himself with a bit of a chuckle. "I guess I'll find out soon…" He coughed out and turned his head to the side slightly. "I wonder how Mother is doing…" He asked as he looked around at the world as blackness took over his sight.

"Cicero!" A distant voice yelled out to him, all he did in response though was smile.

* * *

 **A few hour later**

Wulf sat in the living room nursing a bottle of beer. All the others were around the room each with a drink. They had just returned from burying Cicero and making a small shrine to Bulat. It was relatively quiet until Najenda had Tatsumi explain to then what happened. After that everyone went back to being quiet.

"So this Esdeath was their leader correct?" Wulf asked as he looked up at him.

"Yeah that's what they were saying. Why?" Tatsumi replied as everyone looked at Wulf.

"I'm going to kill her when I have the chance." He replied as he clenched the Blade of Woe. "And I'll make sure it's bloody."

"It won't be as easy as you think, I've seen her freeze an entire river in an instant." Najenda told him.

"I'm a nord, I don't care about the cold and with my mask on I can't even feel it." He told them as he threw the mask on the table.

"Okay so your weapons and armour have special powers, how did that happen anyway? Were they made from animals like Imperial Arms?" Najenda asked and picked up the mask.

"I killed a priest for the mask but I made the armour and sword myself. Well except for the Bloodskal Blade which I found in a cave." He explained as he got up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Mine asked.

"To grab a few things." Wulf replied then returned a few minutes later with a small purple gem and one of the knives from the kitchen and a few other things.

"What is all of that for?" Akame asked as they all watched him arrange a few things and carve into the coffee table.

"This." Wulf answered while motioning to a makeshift enchantment station.

Then he placed the kitchen knife down along with the stone then placed his hands on the table. A second later a purple fire enveloped the blade and binded with it. After that he picked up the blade and twirled it in his hand. He held the blade as he reached down onto the plate with a piece of meat on it. Swiftly he cut into it and the meat instantly cook. They were all amazed by it. Wulf just gave the meat to Farkas.

"Okay that is awesome." Tatsumi said as he looked at the knife.

"How did you learn to do that?" Leone asked as she looked at the knife.

"Just some enchanting I know. Where I'm from this is normal so I picked it up as a trade. Kind of like blacksmithing but I'm better at enchanting." Wulf explained as he dropped the knife on the table. "I'm going to go sit at Cicero's grave for a while,if you need me I'll be there." He told them as he got up and left with Farkas hot on his heels. As he walked out of the room he grabbed about six bottles of beer.

He stayed seated at the grave for a few hours. Around him were the empty bottles that he had drank. Ever since he devoured the hearts of some of the Danger Beasts he discovered he wasn't able to get drunk. The other day Leone forced him to go drinking with her. He used to be a lightweight but now it didn't even affect him. However he has been having a sharp pain in his chest ever since.

As he sat at the grave he talked to Cicero's grave. He could still smell the blood from his wounds even with a few feet of dirt over the jester. While he was mourning he heard footsteps coming from behind him. When a person sat beside him he finally looked over to see who it was and saw Sheele. They just sat in silence. Wulf absentmindedly started petting Farkas. There they sat for another half hour until the moon was high in the sky. When Wulf saw it he stood up and cracked his joints.

"I'm here whenever you need me you know that right Wulf?" Sheele asked as she looked up at him then stood up.

"Thanks Sheele, I'll talk to you sometime later." Wulf replied.

"Great!" Sheele said as she stood up.

"Tell the others I'll be back later okay?" Wulf asked her as he looked over to her. "I have to hunt. Come on Farkas, bulk up." He told the dog as he quickly discarded his shirt then ran into the forest with the dog who bulked up. A few minutes later a howl could be heard.

The next day Wulf had already returned and like last time had a large amount of bodies outside just waiting to be cleaned and cooked. Najenda explained to them that she was leaving to get more recruits while also returning the and put Akame in charge. Then Akame put Wulf in charge of the workout schedule much to everyone's horrors.

* * *

 **At the Imperial Capital, near the conference room**

Wave sat outside of the conference room with his back to it. He had just peeked in and saw a rather bulky man with a scar across his chest and a mask covering his face. He thought about what a man from his village said then went back in,greeted the man, then took a seat far away from him. A few moments later Kurome walked in and sat across from Wave. He introduced himself then she just got defensive. When he got back to his seat a another person walked in.

He was tall and had light skin along with silver hair. His eyes were mismatching though, one a soft lavender and the other was a pale blue. His attire consisted of a pair of white slacks, nice dress shoes, gloves, a wedding ring, a light cream coloured button up, a long scarf that was tattered at the ends, and to finish it off was a long purple coat that went down a little past his knees. The coat itself actual seemed as if it rippled like water. He just walked in and took a seat.

"Hello the name's Wave." He greeted him, trying to see if he was another nutcase.

"Hey there, I'm Charon." He replied as he extended his hand for a shake which Wave wholeheartedly shook. A second later Dr. Stylish entered.

Then Run, then a masked person. The masked woman yelled at them and when Wave tried to say something he was thrown back into the wall and the others attacked. A moment later they figured out it was actually Esdeath. After that they all went and changed into suits. They then went to have a small party in celebration of the formation of the Jaegers.

* * *

 **And there's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. So let's get onto the reviews.**

 **Rotrox: Well I was probably gonna have that she tries to impale him with about five and they just shatter, he is technically immune to frost damage when he's wearing the Dragon Priest mask. Also that was just funny, no joke got me and my buddy to laugh for like ten minutes. Anyways thanks for the review!**

 **Tsunashi777: Glad ya do!**

 **Bobobobobobon: Two things, glad you liked it and best username ever.**

 **Makatsu: Agreed**

 **Again thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts on it because feedback is always helpful.**

 **Goodbye everyone, Melody**


	4. Kill the Rage

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. Now I don't have a lot to say here aside from this chapter will be a tad bit shorter than normal so let's get to the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Wulf and Tatsumi walked to Lubbock's bookstore. He mentioned it to them the day before so they were going to check it out. It took them a bit to find it but when they saw him they went over to him. Lubbock opened the door for them then they entered it. When the door was shut and locked they walked over to a book case. Lubb pulled a book then the secret door opened. Then went down a staircase and when they got downstairs Leone greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Wulf asked while he sat down with the other two.

"Well this is our secret base in the capital." Leone explained as she leaned back.

"Perfect, I'll be here most of time from now on then." Wulf told them.

"What? Why?" Tatsumi asked as he looked over to him.

"Yeah why are you going to stay here?" Lubbock also asked as he adjusted his goggles.

"I'm closer to my targets." Wulf replied. "And that means there deaths will be closer."

"You're becoming obsessed with killing them." Leone commented as she walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a couple of bottles of alcohol.

"It's not obsession." Wulf denied as he took one of the bottles from her. "I just want them dead, Esdeath more so."

"You'll need money for that and this might be interesting to either of you." Lubbock told them while he pulled out a piece of paper. "This was sent out to most of the shops around the capital."

"A martial arts competition?" Tatsumi asked as he looked up.

"If either of you win you can use it has part of your missions or to send back somewhere." Lubbock explained. "Plus you'd be taking money from Esdeath so it's a win win."

"I haven't done any unarmed combat in a long time so this should be interesting." Wulf said while cracking his neck and fingers. "When is it?"

"Later today according to the paper." Tatsumi answered while taking the paper.

"Perfect, let's get going then. We have to sign up." Wulf told them as he got up and walked up the steps, the others following behind.

When they arrived at the arena Tatsumi and Wulf signed up. Tatsumi put his title has the Blacksmith while Wulf put his has the Hunter. Then they waited for their matches. Wulf's was right before Tatsumi's so when he was up Tatsumi wished the older man luck. He just nodded as he walked into the arena. Since he was going into town that day they forced Wulf to wear more normal clothes instead of his armour so right now he had a simple white shirt with a black vest, leather pants, glasses, boots, and gloves on.

"Now introducing Wulf the Hunter!" Wave announced as he motioned to him as he entered. "And his opponent Ric the Bone-Crusher!" He then announced for his opponent who was a well built man wearing a suit of armour and wielding a large hammer. "And start!" He told them then exited the ring.

"Ha! This is a joke! You don't even have a weapon and you're a hunter!" Ric laughed as he leaned onto his hammer.

"I won't need one." Wulf replied as he crouched down and placed his hands onto the ground, being true to his namesake.

Ric simply shrugged as he picked it up his hammer and got ready to smash Wulf. Wulf just dashed at him and smashed his fist into his side. Ric tried to smash the hammer down onto him but Wulf dodged it. He jumped back and got up to his feet and waited for him to attack again. When Ric did Wulf dodged and slammed his palm into his side. He heard a cough some from the armoured man and then he slammed an elbow down onto his head. It wasn't strong enough to knock him out but it most certainly stunned him.

Esdeath watched the match and was actually a little bit interested because unlike all the other fighters that were just brutes trying to get paid, Wulf seemed like he was testing himself. Of course though he didn't meet her criteria when it came to a person she would love. He was pretty close though but he didn't seem like he would have that smile she wanted along with him seeming like he wouldn't be so submissive. He also looked like he was a couple of years older than her. Little did she know that Wulf was occasionally shooting glares at her during his fight.

When he heard Ric start to breathe heavily Wulf simply stood up straight. When he tried to lift his hammer he simply dropped it. Then he held up his fists and got into a boxer's stance. Wulf held up his own fists and chuckled. Ric started to throw punches that Wulf easily dodged.

"You getting tired little pup?" Wulf insulted him while dodging his sluggish strikes. He sent out a few quick jabs and an uppercut. Then Ric fell back with a dull thud. "What a disappointment, you insult that title. All of my bones are still intact."

"And the winner is Wulf the Hunter!" Wave announced as he walked over to him and held his hand into the air. "You can collect your reward after the tournament is over." He told him.

"Thank you." Wulf said as he walked off.

After that he went to the crowd and watched Tatsumi's match with Leone and Lubbock. They were all impressed with his work and when he finished they cheered loudly, Wulf howled a little bit and some of the people around them stared at him as if he was crazy. That lasted only a second though until they watched Esdeath come down the steps and put a collar around Tatsumi's neck. Lubbock and Leone had to hold Wulf back the moment they saw him shoot up to his feet. When Esdeath chopped Tatsumi n the back of the neck and knocked him out Wulf's eyes seemed to go blue for a split second.

Leone used all of her strength to pull him down to his seat. She yelped a little bit though when she felt his skin grow ice cold. Once Esdeath was Wulf got up and left the arena. He collected his gold then went to the closest blacksmith. When he arrived at it he waited for the guy to finish sharpening a blade. That took a minute to do then he walked over to him.

"Hello lord, whatca need?" The blacksmith asked as he wiped his hands on his apron to get rid of the soot.

"I need you to make me a sword, a great sword specifically made out of the strongest metal you have." Wulf told him as he dropped the bag onto the counter along with a note. "This should cover the cost for the weapon and the materials, make it look like how I wrote in the paper."

"I can do that lord but it'll take a few days." The blacksmith replied.

"I'll return in a week for it." Wulf told him as he turned around and walked off.

"Got it lord, see you in a week." The blacksmith told him.

As Wulf left he saw the others in the distance. He went over with them and started walking back to the base. It was a generally silent journey but while Lubbock and Leone stood by Wulf they seemed to get a little bit colder. Wulf didn't seem to notice a thing though. They arrived back at the base an hour later.

When the others asked about Tatsumi Wulf explained what happened. The looked shocked by this turn of events.

"I plan on getting him back I hope all know." Wulf told them as he sat in one of the chairs.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" The others exclaimed in unison aside from Akame.

"No I'm just pissed off and ready to slaughter everyone in that building." He replied.

"You will seriously die if you do that!" Mine yelled at him.

"Yeah man you have to think rationally about this. If you go in there you will be butchered by all of the guards and if not then you will be executed publically." Lubbock told him.

"I cannot let you do that Wulf." Akame told him as she looked down at him. "But we will not just leave him there, we're going to move our base farther from the Capital and then once we're in the clear we'll go rescue him."

"I'll start gathering more information then." Wulf replied as he set his hand on the table and scratched his nail into it.

"You should really relax more or you're going to die from exhaustion." Sheele told him and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sleeping is a hard thing for me to do, kind of why I don't sleep much." He replied.

"You should just get drunk man, maybe it'll help." Leone suggested.

"He doesn't get drunk remember. He drunk you under the table a few days ago and nothing happened to him." Lubbock reminded her.

"No one man can end a war you know that right?" Mine asked him. Wulf just shook his head and stood up from the table and started to walk off.

"Trust me one man can." He told them as he walked out off the room then looked back at them. "I've done it before so a second time could be easy." With that said he walked to Cicero's grave with Farkas close behind him.

* * *

 **Later with the Jaegers**

Tatsumi sat with Esdeath on a hill overlooking a large fort. The rest of the team was on a mission and Esdeath wanted him to watch how they worked. They had a perfect seat to watch the bloodshed. As they watched Esdeath placed her hand on top of Tatsumi's.

In the village the Jaegers went on a killing spree. They all were extremely effective in their killing and the fort turned red from the blood and orange from the fire. As they fought they said the names of their weapons. Only two of them seemed to not activate their Imperial Arms. Wave and Charon. Wave was with his Imperial Arms' key and Charon was using a normal sabre. It didn't take them a long time to kill everyone and when they exited they were all free of any wounds. Tatsumi stared at the flames in amazement. Once they were finished they all returned to the base. When they returned Esdeath explained to the others what Tatsumi's role. Bols gave her some advice then Esdeath dragged Tatsumi off.

* * *

 **The Next Day with Wulf, Lubbock, and Akame**

The trio was currently following Wave and Tatsumi from a distance. They had been tracking them once they discovered they were in the forest. Wulf had Farkas with him and they were ahead of the other two tracking him by scent. It took them a while but once they finally did they noticed Tatsumi about to be killed by a Danger Beast. Before he could strike though Akame did, cutting the beast clean in two.

"Akame! Wulf! How did you guys find me?!" Tatsumi exclaimed while looking at his superiors.

"We've been tracking you for a while now." Akame answered.

"Yeah, your scent wasn't that hard to find and when I did I definitely knew you were nearby." Wulf answered and that caused Farkas to bark a bit. "Oh yeah he helped too." He chuckled as he motioned to the smalldog. "Come on now we gotta go." He told both of them as they all ran back to the base.

When they returned Tatsumi explained to them all of what happened and there Imperial Arms. Well most of them anyway since he wasn't able to see one of them. After they finished their meeting Leone decided it was a great idea to have a welcome back party where a few people got drunk. When they were done the living room was a wreck and Leone was passed out on a flipped over couch with Lubbock.

Wulf sat in a chair with a cup of water while the others all went and got ready for bed. All except for Sheele who was asleep at the table across from him. Farkas was actually resting against her leg. He chuckled and got up to get her a blanket with Farkas chasing after him. As he went to get the blanket he took a sniff. Then another and realized that someone was in the base that he didn't recognize.

He stopped by his room and grabbed Frostfall. When he turned around he noticed someone run across the yard outside of the mansion. Instantly Wulf ran to the nearest exit and ran outside. What he saw disturbed him though. It was a strange man wearing barely anything and a strange mask. His weapons were some ring like claws. The man smelled like he took a bath in strange chemicals also and simply made Wulf wanna throw up.

"You are a target." The man told him then dashed at him. Wulf simply moved out of the way and cut the man in half, ice forming and keeping the pieces together.

"There you go Farkas." Wulf told him and in a split second the dog grew in size then ate the corpse. "If there's one there has to be more, you want to hunt them all down?" He asked the dog as he shrunk back to normal size and nodded.

Wulf smirked as they ran into the forest and started to hunt down any intruders they could find. Of course they didn't know more we already there and fighting the others. As they hunted though they came across a few of those strange soldiers and killed them. Farkas would eat the corpses of anything that was killed. They normally were either burnt with fire or electricity or frozen.

They walked around the forest for a bit until they got a good look at the distant cliffs. Wulf thought he saw some people standing up there but the thing that amazed him most was the giant flying sting ray. He watched it as it flew then saw a figure jump down from it. When he realized how close it was to the base he started to run back with Farkas, he gave the dog Frostfall which it simply swallowed and kept stored in it. He also gave him his glasses then he shifted into his beast form.

With the grace of an actual wolf he ran through the forest at a blinding speed and he ended up arriving a few minutes later only to see a large amount of carnage. As he stood at his full height he saw another strange man with blue hair and horns. He started walking towards the others but when he inhaled he felt his body stiffen then he fell over.

"Wulf! Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked as he ran over and helped him up.

"What is going on?! Why can't I move?!" Wulf asked as he looked at them.

"It's poison." Akame answered as he rose up a bit.

"Damn." He muttered as he reverted to his human form, luckily his pants were still on but they were torn.

His hair was an utter mess and he saw the man with blue hair and horns walk over. Wulf looked up at his as he reached out then fixed his hair and braids in a flash. He blinked owlishly as he looked at him.

The boss yelled to them then the man, Tatsumi, Akame, and Mine left to takedown the attacker. Leone helped get Lubbock up to his feet and Sheele helped Wulf. They went to a cliff and watched the others fight.

"That boy is going to get a lot stronger." Wulf said as he watched in amazement.

"Yeah he is." Leone agreed.

"I might teach him how to use a Thu'um." He commented.

"What? That's unfair! What about the rest of us?" Lubbock asked while he looked over to him.

"Well I taught Sheele a few words but I didn't pass on the knowledge of how to use it." Wulf explained as he felt strength return to his arm.

"Is there a thing going on between you two?" Leone asked.

"Yeah because it seems like there is." Lubbock agreed. Sheele and Wulf merely laughed.

"No not really." Sheele giggled out.

"Yeah not at the moment but we've talked about something happening after the war." Wulf admitted.

"When?!" Lubbock and Leone exclaimed in unison.

"Um I think it was about a week or two ago when you all forced him to take a break but I can't really remember." Sheele answered as she placed a hand on her head.

"You really are the man aren't you Wulf." Leone said as she punched his shoulder and laughed.

"Well we just talked really." He said while scratching the back of his head. Then he looked around. "Where's Farkas?"

"I think he's eating all of the dead soldiers that he can." Sheele answered.

"Great…" Wulf sighed. "Let's go meet up with the others."

"Yeah let's." The others agreed as Farkas ran out of the forest and over to them.

When they met up with the others the Boss briefly introduced their new teammates. Before they left to find a new base they all changed out of their sleep attire. Wulf actually packed a bag unlike the others then had Farkas store it inside of his body along with his small armoury. Once everyone was ready the got on the back of the large Danger Beast.

It was quite literally a breath of fresh air as they flew through the sky for most of them, Lubbock and Mine were actually a bit panicky. The wind blew their hair back and it was pretty peaceful… Well until their local werewolf grinned then stood up and walked to the far end of the beast. The others looked back at him in confusion.

"What are you doing Wulf?" Akame asked as she turned and faced him.

"You'll see!" He replied as he dashed and jumped off the Danger Beast.

"Wulf?!" Most of the others yelled in unison. They watched him fall for a minute until they heard his voice.

" _ **Dur Neh Viir!**_ " And soon after they heard him shout there was a roar and he flew back up towards them on an undead dragon.

"Ah Qahnaarin, the air feels so nice on my scales. Thank you for summoning me." The dragon told his fellow Dovah as he rode on his neck.

"Don't mention it so I'm not in Tamriel as you may notice." Wulf replied as he and the dragon flew beside the others who were staring at him in confusion.

The others were off to the side and staring at them both in confusion and amazement. Not everyday you saw a man talking to an undead dragon he summon by calling the name of. Yep not everyday.

"Is he riding an undead dragon?" Mine asked the others.

"Yes." Akame answered bluntly.

"Is he actually talking to one?" She asked another question.

"Yep." Leone answered this time.

"And did he actually jump?" She asked a third one.

"Yes yes he did." Sheele chimed in as she watched Wulf talk to the dragon.

"I can see why you like him." Leone chuckled as she slung an arm around Sheele.

"He seems really reckless though and that'll probably get him killed on of these days." Chelsea said as she looked away from the two dragons.

"Surprisingly he hasn't died yet." Najenda chuckled. "He's actually highly efficient Chelsea."

"Why was the file on him so small though? He's basically a ghost." The auburn haired girl questioned. "Oh yeah and that Cicero guy."

"He'll explain to you when we arrive at the place." Najenda replied with a smirk.

When they landed the later that day the dragon Wulf was riding disappeared and the Danger Beast they rode there went back to the Revolutionary Army's base. They found the perfect spot then Najenda explained why they were in the area they were in and properly introduced their new teammates. Lubbock and Mine immediately had a problem with Susanoo and Chelsea respectively. Once the new base was finished being built by Susanoo they all had lunch. Wulf also explained to Chelsea what exactly happened to him. At first she didn't believe him until the other vouched for him and explained a little bit more.

They didn't do a lot that evening and after a small meeting they all went to bed. The next day was equally uneventful. Really the next month in a whole was but they all trained more, Wulf and Susanoo being in charge of training everyone. Everyone actually seemed to get stronger. There was one strange thing though, Wulf's eyes turned a pale blue and glowed occasionally. The others thought it to be a side effect of how he eats the Danger Beasts hearts. He also killed some more dragons and devoured their souls only for a few more changes to appear.

When they all met up one day after the others returned from hunting down Danger Beasts they had a small meeting. They discussed a bit until Chelsea brought up how she read previous reports about Night Raid.

"Bulat and Cicero were killed in a recent battle. The issue at hand doesn't care whether or not they were good people because they were obviously incompetent." She explained and turned around to leave.

"What the hell did you just say?" Wulf asked as he looked up at her. The others went quiet the moment they heard it, knowing his temper was slowly getting ignited.

"I said they were incompetent, Cicero was also insane from what most reports say so it only makes sense for him to die in battle." Chelsea answered while looking back at him.

"Because you die in or from a battle doesn't make you incompetent, if you think it does then it's obvious you are so you better knock on wood and pray to whatever gods you have." He told her as he walked off, Farkas following close behind him. "Whoever wants to hunt with me you're free to join." He told them.

No one joined him but he didn't mind at all. He hunted with the small dog for hours until it was late at night when they returned. Susanoo helped Wulf carve up the beasts and store them. It was a process that actually became normal for the two of them. Generally it was a pretty quiet process. This evening was no different from the others but Wulf's cuts weren't as nice as they were the other times. Susanoo noticed and took the knife and the meat and started cutting it properly. Wulf just yawned and grabbed a drink. He hadn't slept that much like normal and was now feeling extremely tired.

Before he could get a lecture from anyone he went to his room. He passed the others on their way to dinner since Susanoo and Akame cooked before the Imperial Arms helped him butcher the beasts. Wulf's room was the smallest of them all but he prefered it. There was a bed, a table with a chair, a closet, a dresser, and a small lantern. He laid down on his bed and Farkas jumped up onto his chest and rested there. Wulf reached over to his table and grabbed one of the books Lubbock gave him during the month.

The book was strange though because he had to read it backwards, the cover was paper so it was easy to rip, and there were only pictures with little boxes and bubbles with text in it. So far he was invested but it was still extremely strange to him. It was the fourteenth volume in a series about a kid that was the Grim Reaper. He knew though that he wouldn't be able to pronounce the title. Before he could really read much of it there was a knock on his door. He let out a sigh as he set the book down and stood up.

"What do you need?" He asked as he opened the door to see Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Mine. "Yes?"

"We need your help to get back at Chelsea." Mine told him and Wulf just looked unamused as he closed the door.

"Hear us out!" Tatsumi told him as he put his foot in the doorway keeping the door open.

"I'm not interested in pranking a girl who spoke the truth to a certain extent no matter how much I hate what she said." Wulf replied as he yawned loudly. "Now would you please leave I am very tired and you know how I can't really sleep well."

"Ugh fine whatever, come on Lubb, Tatsumi we got work to do." Mine huffed as she turned around and walked off with the others.

Wulf closed the door again and laid back down, intent on reading his book. At least he was until another knock on his door pulled him out of his book once more. With an annoyed huff he stood up and walked over to his door and opened it quickly. He had a scowl on his face until he saw that it was Sheele. His expression changed as he moved to the side and let her in. She bowed her head for a second as she walked in and sat down in his only chair, he sat across from her on his bed after he closed his door.

"So what do you need?" He asked her as Farkas jumped up on the bed.

"I was just wanting to talk for a bit, I can't really get to sleep." Sheele answered as she yawned. "So did you get that greatsword you ordered a while?"

"Yeah I got it last week, remember when I went to the Capital to get supplies?" He replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh yeah you did, so how does it look?" She asked and he responded with my reaching under his bed and grabbing the weapon.

The handle was about eight inches long and was made of stained oak, the blade was about six feet long and two and a half inches wide, about a tenth of an inch thick also. The blade was stained to be red also. Engraved into the was the verses of the Black Sacrament. The blacksmith didn't question why he wanted the little poem in it because he was payed plenty.

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear? What does that mean?" She asked as she read the blade.

"Whenever you make a contract with the Dark Brotherhood you perform the Black Sacrament. This is part of it." He answered as he made Farkas store the blade in his stomach.

"That's pretty interesting." She told him as she yawned once more then rested her head on the table. "I'm gonna rest my eyes for a second." She told him as she closed her eyes, a second later she was asleep.

Wulf simply chuckled and put one of his blankets around her. Then he laid down and started to read his book. Actually getting to since nothing else bothered him that evening. Well occasionally a light snore did but he didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, thank you for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter. So I had my buddy proof read it and he questioned how Esdeath would easily be able to sense Wulf's killing intent. To explain why she wouldn't really not be was because of the fact they were in the arena it was harder for her to sense anything when it came to that because there was so many people. Also yes I know that you can't ride Durnehviir in the actual game but I was having that simply for that scene so no need to tell me about that. Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Makatsu: Yep rip**

 **Kamencolin: Will do thanks**

 **Guest: Yep it happened**

 **Anyway again thanks for reading, leave a review and stuff of that nature.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


	5. Kill the Past

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here and sorry that this is a little late but I've been having computer issues lately. Hopefully by the time this is posted my buddy would have fixed my computer cause if not then I'm using my other friend's computer. Since Bols' wife doesn't actually have a name (At least not one I could find on the Wikia so if she does have one please let me know) I'm just going to call her Lisa. Anyway I'm just babbling now so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Most of the Jaegers stood outside of the Capital together. They were all hunting down the newer type of Danger Beast. Esdeath was over capturing some of them while Charon, Wave, and Bols saved some merchants. Said merchants were terrified until Charon informed them that they were officers. A bit after that they went back to the Jaegers' base. Once they were there they all had a small meeting and were all sent home.

The next day they all reported in and didn't have much to do so Wave and Kurome were playing checkers, Bols was brewing tea, Run was with Esdeath, and Charon was lounging around on a couch. When the tea was ready Bols set cups in front of everyone in the room.

"Thanks Bols." Kurome told him.

"Yeah thanks for always waiting on us." Wave chimed in.

"Oh it's nothing, I like being helpful." Bols replied cheerfully then looked at Wave when his expression changed. "What's the matter Wave?"

"It still kind of bothers me, you're such a kind person. Even after you killed those Danger Beasts and saved those guys they still judged you based off your looks." He replied as he clenched his fists and looked down at the table.

"Yeah but you still did the same thing." Kurome reminded him which made him look up and cringe slightly.

"Crap I did!" Wave exclaimed as he stood up and pulled on his hair while looking up.

"Wave I've told you before, I'm not exactly a nice person." Bols told him as his normally cheery tone shifted to a slightly darker one. "I've been to inflicted and diseased villages and I've burnt them to the ground, I was an executioner and I've burned innocent men and women. I've done so many horrible things I've lost count of the names of those who want me dead."

"But all you did was follow the orders you were given." Wave interrupted.

"What I do may just be a job but karma is still karma so I figured I'm only getting what I deserve. Reminders and retribution." Bols explained as he looked down at the two.

"You shouldn't torture yourself over this so if you ever need a shoulder to cry on-"

"Honey!" Lisa interrupted as she opened the door while holding Logue.

"My girls!" Bols exclaimed as he practically hovered over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"You big old goofball," Lisa replied as she held up a small pack. "You forgot your lunch on the kitchen counter this morning."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Mommy! Daddy made a boo boo!" Logue said then the trio started to laugh.

"You have such a demanding job Sweetie so if you don't eat lunch you might get light headed." Lisa explained as Bols took his lunch.

"Yes dear, I'll be more careful next time." Bols chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Daddy hold me!" Logue cheered.

"Okay big girl come here." Bols replied as he took hold of her. Then the trio turn around and looked at Wave and Kurome. "Look I appreciate your concern Wave but my wife and daughter know all about the things I do and they still love me no matter what. It's because of them you know nothing out there is too much for me." Bols explained then laughed along side his wife and daughter as a bright light sum how shined behind them.

"Oh god I can't even stand it, turn down the love!" Wave said as he turned back and held up his hands. Kurome simply placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Charon peaked up over the couch and saw Bols' family then laid back down and went back to doing really nothing. Well he would've until he saw who the woman was then he sat back up.

"Hey Lisa, long time no see." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Hi Charon, it has been a while." She replied with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Bols asked as he looked over to his squadmate.

"Yes we do, he's my half-brother actually." Lisa told him. "I think he was at the wedding actually."

"No I wasn't since I was on a mission that I couldn't talk myself out of. If I was I would've recognized Bols." Charon chuckled lightly.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise then." Bols laughed along with Lisa and Logue. "Nice to find out I've been working with my brother-in-law for a little while now."

"Guess it is, I'll make sure to keep him safe then." Charon told Lisa as he walked over to them.

"You better or I'll kick your butt." Lisa said as she laughed a bit more.

After a bit the pair left and Charon sat with Bols over at the table. Wave and Kurome walked over and sat with them.

"Okay so we know you're from the Incineration Squad Bols but where did you come from Charon?" Wave asked the heterochromatic man.

"Well I was an intelligence officer for the longest of time until I killed a revolutionary and took his Imperial Arms. I trained for a while and became better attuned with my Imperial Arms. Did that for two years then I was a solo op for a few months, then I was recruited to the Jaegers." Charon explained to them while he drank his tea.

"Wait you killed an Imperial Arms user without having one beforehand?!" Wave exclaimed as the other looked right at him.

"Yep, the guy wasn't paying attention and I took the opportunity to slit his throat. After that I took the coat and put it on because I liked it." Charon shrugged while putting the cup down. "Guess my affinity was right for it cause I'm not dead at the moment."

"I don't think I've see you use your Imperial Arms once since you've become a Jaeger Charon." Kurome commented. "What does it do?"

"Yeah I'm pretty curious also." Bols chimed in.

"Well it's called the Nine Layers of Hell, but I like to call it Sin Eater." Charon told them while motioning to his coat. "Based on one's sins I gain access to the most fitting punishment and boom they die horribly. Either by drowning, burning, bursting, or crushing. I am punishment incarnate."

"Wow that sounds powerful." Wave said as he looked up and down at the coat.

"How do you know their sins though?" Kurome asked, slightly confused by his explanation.

"Oh yeah well my eyes is constantly telling me the sins of everyone I look at. It tells me everyone's dirty little secrets, basically I can know any terrible thing about anyone in this room, city, country, and so on and so forth." Charon told them which made the others go wide eyed. "I have no reason to air the dirty laundry though so don't worry, we're a team." He chuckled while grinning.

They all simply went quiet after that. About an hour later they got some orders from Esdeath to hunt down some Danger Beasts. So they went to do that.

* * *

 **With Night Raid**

Tatsumi, Susanoo, and Akame had just returned from training for an emergency meeting. When they arrived Najenda started to explain everything, after that they all collected their things and made their way to the new base. It took them a bit to get there but they made Wulf, Susanoo, and Farkas carry most of the stuff since two of them were technically the physically strongest and the third was practically a bag of holding but in the form of a small dog. Once they finally arrived they went inside after Lubbock announced that he set up a barrier and Susanoo announced he dug some pitfall traps.

When they were inside and finished with unpacking they all went into the meeting room to discuss their next mission. From how it seemed it also was going to be a tad bit difficult. Wulf grinned though at the thought of hunting a new type of Danger Beast down and with the persona he set up for himself in this world it would only make sense. Najenda did explain to them though how they would technically be helping the Empire by hunting them down though. Mostly everyone agreed except for one cherry haired girl.

"Ugh so you bleeding hearts will put yourselves in danger just to help slay the monsters. Leave it to the Jaegers to get themselves killed. You guys really have to stop being soft all the time." Chelsea told them harshly.

"You say that but you have to realize. The more people dead, the less people there are to support our cause when we finally topple the Empire so think about it tactically. If we help eradicate these beasts the more and more we will seem like heroes to the masses once we finally do take over this land of filth." Wulf rebutted to her. "What you call softness I call strength and we sure as hell have enough to give even Ysgramor a run for his money."

"Who's that?" Leone asked after a brief silence.

"Oh well he's a hero to man where I come from, the first Human Historian and the Bringer of Words." Wulf replied. "I met him actually when I travelled to Sovngarde."

"You honestly seem insane half of the time but you win." Chelsea said as she held up her hands. The other all smiled a bit until Susanoo stared at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, there is something I really need to tell you." The Imperial Arms spoke up.

"What is it?" The teen replied.

"Could you please pull up your zipper it has been bothering me for a while now." He answered then the others burst into laughter.

Then total chaos issued. While this happened Wulf and Farkas slipped out of the room and made their way to the kitchen. When they arrived they discovered it was partially stocked so Wulf had Farkas give him his new greatsword. He had yet to enchant it or give it a proper name. When the blade was in his hands the pair made their way into the surrounding forests to hunt down something to cook up for dinner.

Like always they returned with a large amount of Danger Beast corpses. Susanoo instantly helped butcher them then they started on dinner. Akame assisted also them but the two prevented her from stealing the meat. That pissed her off but she couldn't do a thing about it until they were finished cooking. When they finished they served the food to everyone and ate.

They all had a party that evening after eating dinner and the next day they were sent to hunt down some of those Danger Beasts. Tatsumi with Lubbock, Mine with Sheele, Akame with Leone, and Susanoo with Wulf. Chelsea stayed back at the base with Najenda since her Imperial Arms was really only good for stealth ops. Wulf and Susanoo took the northern half of the forest.

When they discovered the beasts Wulf was shocked by their appearances, they actually creeped him out a bit. So with great haste they slashed the beasts apart. This went on for another three hours until they couldn't track down anymore of them in the area. It was a messy job but when they finished they started to make their way back to the base.

"This job is so satisfying at times." Wulf sighed contently.

"Why do you say that?" Susanoo asked while looking over to the shorter man.

"I get to hunt for a living, I mean I did that in my world but still. I get to hunt monster and sacks of shit." Wulf answered as he looked over to him.

"Why are you so obsessed with hunting?" Susanoo asked while pushing a tree branch aside.

"Well I'm a werewolf as you know, hunting is in my blood. The thrill is also great, there is nothing like it." Wulf replied with a wicked grin. "I also can't wait till we overthrow this empire because I really want to kill that bitch Esdeath. She's the reason my best friend is now in the ground. I'm sure even if I die Sovngarde will await me or the Hunting Grounds."

"I don't follow you, by the way one of your braids is undone. May I fix it?" Susanoo asked then immediately fixed said braid.

"Uh thanks, let's get a little faster. I'd like to get back early so we can start dinner." Wulf told him and started to move but a blinding flash of light stopped him dead in his tracks.

"That was where Lubbock and Tatsumi was assigned." Susanoo said then ran in that direction and Wulf followed behind him,

It took the pair about twenty minutes to get to the mountains. Though it took them even longer to find the area Tatsumi and Lubbock was in. Wulf had to sniff out Lubbock with the help of Farkas. Lubbock explained to them what happened when they arrived. So they returned to the base and informed everyone what happened.

They decided since it was so late that they would search for him in the morning. After that decision they talked more about upcoming jobs they all had. Once they finished their meeting they all went to sleep, well except for the one person who never slept. Wulf simply went to the mountains to search for Tatsumi with Farkas. Of course since he knew it might take awhile he also packed a decent amount of food and water.

When they arrived at the mountains he started to track Tatsumi's scent. As he did though he noticed another scent. One of blood, death, and decay. That worried him quite a bit but since the smell was only there. So he went over to a large rock and sat down, taking out one of his swords and a whetstone. The sound of rock scraping against metal filled the air. Scrap, scrap, scrap. He had a feeling that Tatsumi would come back here, just a gut feeling but he always trusted his instincts. After sharpening the weapon for about three hours he dragged his thumb across the blade. A grin spread across his face as he watched it roll down the blade.

"Now that is a nice edge Farkas." He told the dog while looking down at him.

For the rest of the evening he just sat there, not feeling tired at all. Occasionally a Danger Beast would come towards him and he'd have to kill it, letting Farkas eat the corpse afterwards. It was mostly relaxing to stay outside in the mountains but he felt his blood chill as he waited. Fear embraced him as he worried about his young comrade. According to Lubbock there was a strange cloaked man running around here. He figured though that since it was so late he would be long gone.

Sometime the next day he saw some of the others searching around the mountains. Deciding that he waited long enough he got up and made his way down the mountainside. Once he was down there he started searching around for scraps of clothing or anything like that. He failed though to find anything of the sort and soon some of the others discovered where he himself was. Akame, Leone, Sheele, and Lubbock ran over to him.

"Hey you guys." Wulf greeted them casually.

"Where have you been man? We thought whatever happened with Tatsumi happened to you." Lubbock spoke up first.

"Yeah the Boss was kind of annoyed that you up and left in the middle of the night." Leone chimed in.

"I figured Tatsumi would try to come back here or I'd find his body. It smells like death up there but there wasn't any sign of him or a body." Wulf replied as he cracked his neck. "So he's either alive or taken prisoner. Either way I'm waiting here for a couple of days to see if he comes back."

"I'd try to change your mind but you're too stubborn." Sheele sighed then looked at Wulf.

"We should continue searching around here just in case." Akame suggested to the others who nodded and ran off.

Once again Wulf was alone, well aside from Farkas. The man simply picked up the Imperial Arms and started to climb back up the mountain. When he got to the top he returned to the spot where he was sitting. He stayed there for the rest of the day. Sharpening his weapons during that time along with eating most of the food he brought with him.

Later that evening though he saw Sheele come to the cliffside. She climbed up and he noticed how she had a pack strapped to her back. He got up and went over to help her up.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked as he sat down on the ground beside her.

"I brought you and Farkas something to eat." Sheele answered then took the bag off of her back and set in front of the two of them. "I thought knowing you the food you took wouldn't be enough." She giggled a bit.

"Well thank you then." He chuckled and opened the sack to see it was filled with spices and herbs. "Uh Sheele, look." He told her and she leaned over to see what was in it,

"Oh no! I grabbed the wrong one! I'm so sorry Wulf." She apologized as she grabbed the bag. "I'll go get you the right one-"

"Nah it's fine." He interrupted with a laugh. "I can use these actually I just have to hunt down something for dinner." He told her then stood up and cracked his back.

"I'm sorry…" She told him as she looked down.

"It's fine just be careful on your way back." He said as he had Farkas give him Frostfall. "It looks like you forgot Extase so take this with you just incase." Then he handed it to her.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?" She asked wide eyed while taking the blade from his hands. "This is your favourite sword." She said as she stood up.

"I trust you to keep it safe." He replied while giving her a wolfish grin. He set the bag on the ground beside where he was sitting also.

"See you tomorrow." She told him then ran off into the forest.

"See you." He replied then went around the mountains hunting down some Danger Beasts.

After wandering around for hours, he couldn't really find anything. He made his way to a close mountain and waited a moment when he heard some rumbling. Then there was a loud roar and when he turned around he saw a large Danger Beast. It extremely tall and lanky, with grey skin, a tail, and wicked claws. The beast was hunched over also and had a set of wings. It looked demonic in a way.

Before he could draw his sword the beast dashed at him and tried to rend his flesh. Wulf moved out of the way only for the beast to let out a strangled roar and jump at him again. Wulf wasn't able to move out the way though and the beast pounced on him. Farkas bulked up and tried to rip the beast off of him but it simply threw the Imperial Arms back.

The beast peered down at Wulf and leaned closer to his face. Then it roared again and tried to bite him but he caught its jaw. With a twist the beast's jaw snapped with a sickening crunch. It was dangling by some flesh and Wulf threw it off of him. He then got up quickly as Farkas ran over to him. When Farkas got beside him, he extended his arm. Farkas spit up the Bloodskal Blade which Wulf grabbed.

As the beast slowly got up Wulf slashed about three times with all of his strength only for three waves of bright red energy to expel from the edge. Sounds of slicing could be heard as it cut the arms off the beast then in half. With a spray of blood the pieces fell to the ground in a puddle of black icur. The warrior was denied time to breathe though as more of the bat like Danger Beasts to appear above him on a cliff.

Huffing as he raised the blade, Wulf smirked. Shrieking filled the air as the beasts attacked. Energy enveloped the blade as he blasted out some more waves. More bodies fell and the black liquid rained down onto him, staining the Stalhrim of his armour.

The slaughter went on for hours since the Danger Beasts seemed to be infinite. When no more came though he simply made his way back towards the mountain he was camping at. It didn't take as long as it previously did because he wasn't hunting anything. Blinding light kept him from continuing though as he covered his eyes. When he uncovered them he saw what looked like Tatsumi, what confirmed it though was his activation of Incursio.

Wulf grinned as he climbed up the few ledges. The same light appeared again when he got up there. As it dissipated, he saw someone that he had really been wanting to meet.

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath shouted as she looked around for him. "He couldn't of gotten far between the few seconds we were apart. Whatever, we've found each other a second time so we'll meet again."

"What the hell was that light?" Wulf spoke up. When she heard his voice she turned around and had her rapier unsheathed, pointing it towards him.

"Where did you come from and have you seen a brown haired man around here?" She asked him while glaring at him.

"I climbed up here when I saw the light and if I did I wouldn't tell you. I've heard stories about you General Esdeath." He replied while resting his greatsword on his shoulder.

"Oh and what would those stories be?" she replied with a grin.

"That you torture people for the hell of it, can't judge though cause I've tortured people before. Also that you slaughtered the Southern and Northern tribes. Quite brutally in fact."

"They were weak so they deserved to die." She shrugged it off. "You look familiar actually."

"I was in your tournament. Pretty boring though until you kidnapped my friend." Wulf replied as he planted his blade in the ground. "And the re

"I didn't kidnap Tatsumi, he belongs to me." Esdeath told him and her glare hardened.

"No one belongs to anyone you dumb bitch." Wulf insulted her casually. "This is the perfect chance but I don't think I'll kill you know." He muttered quietly to himself, making sure she couldn't hear it.

"What did you call me?" She asked as she glared at him, the temperature dropping around them.

"I called you a dumb bitch." He replied as he grabbed the handle of his blade. "Honestly I think my old dog is smarter than you and he ate chocolate."

"You should really watch your tongue or else I'll cut it out." She informed him only to get a small chuckle in response.

"You are not the first person to say that." He told her as he dragged him blade out of the ground and grabbed onto Farkas. Then he back up the cliff. "Don't worry we'll meet again and when we do I'll be ripping your head off of your shoulders. Slowly I might add." He promised then reeled back a bit and fell while shouting. " _ **Feim Zii Gron!**_ " He shouted and he along with Farkas fell to the earth and landed without a scratch.

Esdeath wasn't able to see him anywhere after he jumped and simply looked around for Tatsumi for a couple of minutes then left. Enraged by what happened but also in awe to a certain extent because of his powers. She knew no Imperial Arms functioned like that. She also felt his killing intent rolling off in waves. Kind of like he didn't know how to conceal it. The more she thought about the wickeder the grin she wore became. His threat made her eager to when they will meet again.

She would've found others weak for running away but she knew that he would try keep his promise. All she did was make her way back to the Jaegers' headquarters. When she returned the others seemed worried and asked what happened. Esdeath simply told them she found her love again. Telling them about Wulf crossed her mind but she decided against that. Esdeath simply made her way to her room and drew pictures of Tatsumi in her little book for the rest of the morning.

When Wulf and Tatsumi returned they explained to the others what had happened. Once they finished Wulf went to his room and flopped onto his bed. Being awake for so long was taking its toll on him. Sleeping had not been on his mind as of late so he finally let his eyes shut. Finally falling into a slumber.

He opened his eyes once again only to see gates of Windhelm. Beside him was his only real friends, Serena and Cicero. Ulfric asked him to go to the Thalmor Embassy and take them out. Wulf agreed almost instantly and he asked the two to join him. He also wanted to get out of there since he wasn't a huge fan of Windhelm. Mostly because his old wife was harassed there quite a bit while she was alive.

So the trio boarded the cart outside of town and were off. As they travelled they had a normal conversation about the happenings around Skyrim. It had been a few months since Wulf killed Harkon and the vampire threat was slowly receding. Four world ending scenarios had been averted and all by the same man. Retiring early to a life as the leader of the Dark Brotherhood crossed his mind. Giving out contracts while staying back at the Sanctuary. His comrades noticed his silence and Serena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" She asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh what? Yes I'm fine. Just contemplating." He replied as he looked up at her.

"You looked grim Listener, did you think of all of the people you've killed because that is a very high number." Cicero commented with insane delight.

"No I haven't, just about my life. I have done so much within the span of only a few years. Hell I started adventuring when I was twenty-four and I've done stuff that other adventures only dreamed of." Wulf told them as he scratched his beard.

"Why don't you just settle down then?" Serena asked as she took a sip from her canteen.

"You know I can't do that." Wulf sighed then looked down at his hands. "I'll just make sure I end up in Sovngarde soon."

"You're a werewolf though. You can't go to Sovngarde." She reminded him only for him to chuckled.

"I've been thinking about curing my lycanthropy." He told them only to get shocked gasps from them and the driver. "Don't worry about it, the rumours aren't always true." He told the driver.

"Well then, we respect your choice." Serena told him, then they all went silent.

Then the world faded to black. Wulf looked around and reached for his blade. Hands grabbed at him though and he saw hundreds of shambling corpses coming towards him. He wasn't in the cart anymore and his hands were bound behind him now. They slowly walked towards him and started to pull him into the ground. Struggling against their grip did nothing for him.

Three of the people weren't rotten or decayed, they looked nowhere near death. That was why he was scared though. Before him stood a Dunmer woman while long straight hair, red eyes, and a long scar going down her face. The other two were two small girls. Lucia and Sofie. Before he could say anything the trio started to decay and grab onto him.

"Where were you?" They said in unison which made him scream loudly. "Why didn't you come?" They asked in unison again which made him scream more. "Why didn't you save us? Save us? Save us! **SAVE US!** " The shouted then ripped him apart.

"You know, I always admired your savagery. It was quite a show!" A man called out as he stood behind the women. A grin on his face that show cased pure sadism. He looked almost like Wulf but more regal and a pale blue tint to it. "You should probably wake up though because you have a lot of slaughtering to do in the near future. Please make it a good show."

Wulf's eyes opened quickly and he saw the others standing around him with their weapons ready. They all looked worried for him. He slowly sat up and looked at him.

"What happened to you? We heard you screaming and rushed in." Tatsumi told him while sheathing his blade.

"I had a nightmare." Wulf answered while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I normally do. I just need to train to take it off my mind." He told them then stood up.

"You should really take it easy man." Leone told him which he simply shook his head to.

"I'll be fine." He replied then walked past them to the training yard.

The next day Chelsea was given a mission. When she returned she told the others she was almost caught. That surprised most of them but they were glad she returned safely. A long discussion ensued and Tatsumi was later beat by Najenda because he did the foolish thing of asking a woman her age. Soon after they finished eating they all had a meeting.

As soon as Najenda mentioned the time was coming to overthrow the government Wulf grinned. It got even bigger when he heard that they were going to fight the Jaegers. Before they could finish the meeting a goofy cackle could be heard from all around them.

"What was that?" Najenda asked as she looked around

"It was me ya crippled girl!" A voice with a bit of an accent to it could be heard as a purple rift opened to reveal a man in a two tone suit.

"Oh hell." Wulf muttered as he looked at the man, the others readied themselves for a fight.

"You there! Mortal! Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in a very very long time!" He yelled as he walked past them and started to shake him. "Whatever it doesn't matter! I'm so happy to see ya that I could rip out your intestines and strangle you with'em!" He exclaimed then started to madly cackle "You still haven't looked me up! You know the Isles are a nice place this time of the year on Nirn but it appears you aren't there right now. This world is nice though, it's pretty mad here and full of all of the stuff adventures love."

"Who are you?" Najenda asked as Susanoo neared him.

"The name's Sheogorath! Pleased to meet ya my lovely one eyed lady." The mad prince replied then chuckled. "Now your adventures have been quite dull as of late. Just killing and becoming friends with people. Where's the cheese!?" He shouted as Wulf pushed him off. "Honestly it's kind of a let down in my opinion because this world is still pretty sane."

"What are you doing here?!" Wulf shouted at him.

"Oh what was I doing here? I can't say I remember but when I do I'll let you know." He explained then chuckled lightly then he gain a serious look. "Oh wait I remember! You left this in Skyrim you stupid Wabbajack!" He told him then conjured up the Wabbajack. "You need the staff to spread my will." He ordered him then shoved the staff into his chest. "Take it! Before I kill ya and play hopscotch in your chest cavity. By the way it was pleasant to see ya but I must go, no need to have one of my servants searching for me for another thirty years. WEll there's always a need for that but still! Cheese!" With that said he then poofed out of existence leaving everyone bewildered.

"What just happened?" Leone asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That was the Prince of Madness from my world. I thought I was finally free of him." Wulf muttered as he massaged his temples. "Damn him."

"Damn you ya mutt!" They heard his voice again for a second.

"That suit was utterly hideous." Susanoo growled while clenching his fist. "The lack of symmetry was maddening."

"Yeah well he is the Prince of Madness." Wulf commented as he shook his head.  
"Anyway… If that is done so is our meeting. You all have your assignments. Dismissed." Najenda told them then everyone left the room, going to the places they typically went.

Tatsumi was with Wulf in the training yard. Ever since Bulat died Wulf had taken up training him to the best of his abilities. When Susanoo join he of course helped with more precise combat while Wulf was just a strength and brutish combat coach. Currently Tatsumi was on the defensive because of the flurry of savage strikes from his elder. Though during the flurry he saw a brief opening in between every slash. So the next time he saw it he thrust his practice blade out and got him right in the chest.

The force wasn't that much but it was able to stop Wulf's attacks. While growing a grin Wulf dropped the training blade.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi asked him as he looked down at the stick.

"Well you struck me. I'm not a good teacher but I think you'll do fine. Susanoo can teach you more from now on." Wulf told him and crack his knuckles. "Unless you wanna do some more unarmed combat but that would be best for another time. Remember though that practice makes perfect."

"I think it would be best to just spar from now on." Tatsumi replied while holding out his fist for a bump which Wulf replied with.

"I still don't understand that that well." Wulf chuckled lightly then picked up the training sword and put it on the rack. After that he went to his room.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

They all made their way to the beach, trying to be as noticeable as possible. Of course it was to lure out the Jaegers. While the others enjoyed the assignment they could see how much it weirded out Wulf. Since he was from Skyrim he never really went to a beach to swim. Mostly because he was a very poor swimmer but the others didn't know. When they arrived all of them except for Wulf stripped down to their swimsuits. Wulf's eyes went wide then he looked away while covering his eyes.

"Um what the heck are you doing?" Leone asked as she walked towards him.

"Covering my eyes what do you think." Wulf replied while keeping his eyes shut and covered. "Why you all taking off your clothes?"

"Well we can't go swimming in our normal clothes. Are you even wearing a swimsuit?" The lion asked and he simply shook his head in response. "What?! Really?!"

"I don't even know what that thing is!" He yelled and all of the others except for Susanoo and Akame burst into laughter.

"Oh my god now that is hilarious. Is the little puppy embarrassed?" Chelsea teased as she placed a hand on his arm and ripped it away from his face.

"Call me a puppy and you'll regret it." Wulf growled but kept his eyes closed.

"None of us care if you see us you know that right?" Akame asked.

"Yeah we really don't care." Tatsumi told him while scratching the back of his head.

"That is not the point. It seems very indecent." Wulf reasoned while turning around and sat down beside a tree. "I understand that this is part of the mission but I am uncomfortable with this part of it."

"How could you be uncomfortable with seeing babes in bikinis?! What is wrong with you?!" Lubbock yelled as he ran over and shook him.

"I have a respect for women so I prefer to not see them in what seems like undergarments to me." Wulf answered then opened his eyes and stared at the tree.

"Wow such a gentlemen." Mine said while smiling. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him Lubb." She commented with a fox like smirk.

"Well it's your choice. Come on guys let's have some fun!" Leone told the others as she ran to the water and jumped in.

The others had fun swimming while Wulf sat away from them. He looked over once, turned red as a tomato, and turned away. Susanoo came over after a while and sat beside him. Neither of them said a word. It would've stayed like that until Leone walked over and grabbed Wulf's collar. Before he knew what was happening he was dragged to the water by her.

"What the hell?!" Wulf asked as he grabbed at her hand to try and make her let go.

"Hey Susanoo! Think you could make a pair of swimming trunks for Wulf?" Leone asked the Imperial Arms while ignoring the man.

"Of course." Susanoo replied then quickly got the materials and made them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Wulf shouted at her as he spun out of her grip.

"So you can have some fun. You look like a bump on a log!" She replied and spun to face him, mostly on purpose. "Seriously you are too much of a workaholic."

"A what?" Wulf asked in confusion.

"A workaholic, someone that is addicted to working." Susanoo answered while handing him the trunks.

"So what if I don't put these on?" Wulf questioned as he looked at them.

"Well then we'll force you to put them on." Leone shrugged casually.

Wulf took a breath then went behind a bunch of trees and changed. Taking only a minute he walked back over to the others. Everyone except for Sheele stared at him with a mixture of shock and pity. Sure they had seen his scars before but they didn't know how extensive it was or they just plain forgot. He just walked over and sat in the sand with a scowl. He stopped anyone that tried to ask about them so everyone just went back to what they were doing. Wulf started to quietly sing though as he sat in the sand, shielding his face from the sun.

" _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

 _With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

 _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

 _It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes._ " He finished and noticed the others were listening to him and starring.

"That was pretty good." Tatsumi told him.

"Yeah it was but aren't you called the Dragonborn where you're from?" Leone asked.

"Oh yes I am but they didn't write it for me, it's an old song Nords sing before battle." Wulf explained with a small smile. "My Mother also sang it to me when I was a child."

"You know something, you've never really told us about your life Wulf. Care to share?" Tatsumi asked which the man simply grimaced to.

"I've told you all a lot about my life." Wulf tried to talk his way out of saying much.

"You've told us about a small portion of your family and your previous occupations. I don't think that qualifies as your past." Mine rebutted only to get a glare from him.

"Fine, I'll share." He sighed out while looking down at the ground. "To start out with I come from a family of merchants. Jewelers specifically. We lived in a small manor a little bit south of Falkreath. I was trained in the trade but never enjoyed it. So when I could I decided to leave for Morrowind because of a Dunmer woman I met. I actually lived there for a couple of years till I went back to Skyrim. I got caught by the damned Imperials a bit away from a village called Helgen and was taken to be executed. Until then I had never lifted a weapon or even commit a crime. Though on that day I decided that if I somehow survived I'd take up arms against the Empire in my world. Luckily the World Eater attacked at the perfect time. After that I escaped and went to join the Stormcloaks. Discovering my heritage in the process. When the war was over and I killed said World Eater I joined the Companions and became a werewolf. A few months after I joined the Dawnguard. Lastly I joined the Dark Brotherhood and took up life as an assassin. So is that enough?" Wulf asked as he looked at the others who simply nodded. "Good."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Sorry this chapter is so late but here's an update to my computer status because during the creation of this chapter I found out my computer is completely and utterly destroyed. So I finished on a different computer. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter and I tried to make it a little bit longer than the others because of the long wait. So please leave a review because I want to know what you all think.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody!**


	6. Kill the Sinner

**Hello everyone, Melody here back with another chapter. So if any of you are curious the primary skills I used with Wulf were Heavy Armour, Two-Handed, Smithing, Enchanting, and Destruction. Eventually during the story he will start using magic. Anyway let's get onto the story.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The Jaegers stood together in a small town. They had recently gotten a tip about Night Raid and they were now hunting them down. Now Esdeath was assigning all of her forces. The lot of them seemed fine with it and then they all went their separate ways. Within the span of a few hours Bols, Kurome, and Wave arrived in a canyon. Of course they just kept going but after a short while they stopped in front of a strange scarecrow. They got off to examine it and had a few words.

When Mine lined up the shot with Kurome's head, she pulled the trigger. The girl dodged the shot easily then they all got on the defensive. Susanoo exploded out of the scarecrow and attacked Kurome only for Wave to block it then get sent flying. After that Night Raid walked out into the open. Few words were said then Kurome raised her sword into the air. The dead pulled themselves out of the ground then. Kurome told them about her Imperial Arms. Everyone prepared themselves. Well except for Wulf who simply started to chuckle

"So we're playing with the dead then?" He asked as he looked up at the girl. " _ **Dur Nii Viir!**_ " He shouted and then a undead dragon appeared in the sky.

"How in the hell?" Bols asked as he looked up at the beast.

"Everyone! Attack!" Najenda ordered them and then they all launched their attacks.

Bols unleashed a torrent of flames and Wulf jumped back quickly to dodge it. He wasn't too keen on the idea of being burnt to death. Before he could retaliate though he was slapped aside by a giant ape man. Instantly Farkas got bigger and bit down onto the ape. Then he ripped the beast's arm off. Durniiviir landed and summoned two Wraithmen that then cut apart the ape. Wulf ran back over when he got up. His arm was at an awkward angle from his impact with the stone.

So he grabbed his arm and tried to put his arm back in place. While doing this he didn't see Kurome dash towards him. Before any of his summons could protect him she slash across his side in an area where his shrouded armour wasn't protecting. What she didn't expect though was for him to unsheathe his blade and try to cut her down. She moved out of the way easily but again didn't expect an onslaught. One of her puppets protected her though and she moved to a safe area. Wulf's summons started to deal with the puppet as he retreated and examined his own wound.

The cut was pretty deep so he ran back to the wooded area and started to sow his wound with the kit he brought with him. As he did it he grumbled.

"Even with the fact that I'm the only one that wears normal armour still have to sew this up." He growled to himself. "I could you a healing spell but that might not be wise. Doesn't seem like there is any magicka in this world so using it would waste my reserves." He muttered as Sheele ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked while kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine, is Durniiviir still out there?" He asked while pulling the string with his teeth.

"No he disappeared along with those skeleton soldiers." She answered.

"Has it already been three minutes?" He asked and finished his shoddy sewing job. Then he stood up. "This should work for now. Come on let's go fight." He told her then picked up his blade.

"You're injured though! Shouldn't you stay back?" Sheele asked as she stood up.

"Oh that's just a scratch. I powered through a sabre tooth cat attack and climbed down the mountain I was on, then crawled to Riften." Wulf explained as he lifted his mask and motioned to his scared face. "And got more stories on my body."

As he started to walk he held onto his side. When they walked out of the woods they saw the others battling. Wulf held the blade with both hands then charged into the battle, yelling out a fierce battle cry. He charged towards the giant skeletal dragon. It charged a beam and was about to fire it until Susanoo smash into the side of its head. Wulf cleaved into the side of the left leg. The Desta Ghoul kicked him back though and he went flying into the stone walls of the canyons. Again. Before he hit the wall he had a eureka moment.

" _ **Fus Ro Dah!**_ " He shouted and smashed part of the canyon, the force stopped him and he easily landed on his feet.

He spun around and looked at the Desta Ghoul once more. With growl ran at it once more. Charging with his blade held high. Najenda stopped him though when she held her hand out.

"Wulf, go wait in the forest with Chelsea just in case she needs the help." She ordered him.

"Really?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the order only for her to nod in response. "Fine…"

So the man sheathed his weapon and ran out of the battle. None of them noticed him leave so once he was far out he sat down and held his right hand over his wound. Closing his eyes for a second, he focused on healing it with the only Restoration spell he knew. What he didn't know though was that Chelsea was watching in amazement. He did notice her though when she walked over and went behind the trees, of course he didn't see her but he could easily smell her perfume.

Once the wound was semi healed Wulf let out a sigh of relief. A smiled formed on his face as he felt the energy slowly build up again. Since neither Bols or Kurome saw his face Wulf took off his mask and had Farkas spit out an extra set of clothes he always kept. Then he quickly changed into them and stored his armour away. He also swapped his weapon and sat down against the tree. Frankly he was annoyed that he had to wait to have the slightest chance to kill one of them.

"That was a fancy trick you had there." Chelsea told him as she walked out from behind him. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings though. I could've easily killed you."

"Two things, you're wearing too much of that strawberry cherry perfume and trust me you'd have a hard time." He said as he looked back at her. "Honestly that can easily get you killed."

"Says the guy who smells like wet dog all the time." She shot back as she pulled out a sucker.

"Whatever." He shrugged as grabbed the handle of his sword then started pressing it against different parts of his body.

"What are you doing?" She asked while sitting down.

"Looking for a good non-vital area where I can make a wound to pass off as a wounded hunter that was attacked by bandits earlier." He answered then slit part of his arm open, then across his torso. He was clenching his teeth during this to prevent himself from scream.

"Are you crazy!?" She asked as she immediately got up and tried to rip the weapon away.

"Yes I am." He growled out while making a larger and deeper cut. "But I'll be fine, this is nothing."

"You so shouldn't be doing this." She told him as she finally ripped his greatsword away.

"I think I know how much my body can handle now give me my sword." He ordered her as he stood up, he was almost a full foot taller than her.

"You are completely insane." She told him while looking up at him. Then she handed the blade back to him.

"Now make yourself scarce, I'll signal to you if I need your help." He once again ordered her then sat back down.

After that he sat down against a tree and had Farkas hold his weapon. Then he acted heavily injured. Luckily after about five minutes he saw a large explosion then he saw Bols coming in his direction. He groaned loudly to get the Pyro's attention. When Bols saw him he ran over to him.

"What happened to you sir?" Bols asked him as he kneeled down to him.

"Bandits attacked me earlier, took everything I had except for my dog." Wulf lied while motioning to Farkas. "What was that explosion?"

"Nothing to worry about, come on. We have to get you to a doctor before you bleed out." Bols told him as he helped Wulf to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Wulf told him then they started walking. "You are too kind."

"Don't mention it, it is my duty as a member of the Imperial Army." Bols replied then they started to walk deeper into the forest.

When they were far enough in though Wulf grabbed onto Bols' arm and slammed the palm of his hand into his elbow. Bols let out a scream as his elbow broke. Before Wulf could do anything else Bols sweep his feet out from under him. Then he slammed his fist down into Wulf's face. This stunned Wulf a bit then Bols kicked him hard in the ribs.

Wulf rolled over then got up to his feet quickly. When he was up he slipped a knife from his sleeve and stabbed at his side. Before Bols knew it there was a knife in his abdomen. Wulf let go of the handle then tackled him. As they hit the ground Wulf started to hammer his fist into Bols' face multiple times. This fight continued for about two minutes. It ended with Wulf standing over Bols. Both were breathing heavily and the previously shallow wounds on Wulf's body were now larger and bleeding heavily.

"God damn, you are strong. I admire that really and I must admit. Killing you would be kind of a waste." Wulf huffed out as he pulled out another knife he had hidden on his person. "But orders are orders you must understand."

"I get it… I've built up a lot of bad karma… I have to live though…" Bols huffed out as he kicked Wulf's feet out from under him. "I have a wife and daughter to get home to…" He told him as he got up to his feet.

Wulf was just up faster though. Before Bols knew it Wulf ha stabbed him in the stomach with his knife. He pulled the other man close and twisted the knife. Bols cough a bit and some of his blood leaked through the material of his mask. It dripped down and started to pool on his shoulder. Wulf simply pulled the knife out then pushed him down.

"I give my condolences to them." Wulf told him as he wiped off the blade

A few yards away, Chelsea watched this unfold and noticed one thing. As Wulf made the kill he looked extremely somber. So after a few moments she walked over to them. Wulf looked at her for a moment then walked off with Farkas while Lubbock walked past him. He unknowingly left her to a very horrid fate.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Tatsumi and Akame had just came back and reported Chelsea's fate. Everyone was shocked by it. Well Wulf acted shocked but he wasn't entirely surprised, he hadn't talked much that evening though. A few days later Akame, Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Mine went out scouting. Wulf requested to just walk around Kyoroch until they all had to do their mission. Najenda gave him permission so he went into the city with the others and ended up diverting from them.

He had his stalhrim armour on and had his greatsword strapped to his back. Farkas was also with him. Of course due to his appearance people just wouldn't go near him. It made him look extremely suspicious and unknown to him there was a woman and a man watching him in the distance. Charon and Suzuka to be specific. Charon went into the streets and started following him.

Has he followed him he scanned all of Wulf's sins. It was a very long list for him to look over and it was full of murder and violence and rage. Only the most recent one interested him though. He felt his blood start to boil.

"I seen your sins are too great to let you live, Assassin." Charon growled which caused Wulf to turn to him. "My name is Charon Elysium and I shall execute you!" He practically roared out as flames swirled around him. All of the bystanders ran off once that happened.

"What the hell?!" Wulf exclaimed as he jumped back to dodge a torrent of flames.

"Your sins have chosen Blasphemy to be your form of execution. Face it like a man!" Charon ordered him as he started to whip the flames out at him.

Wulf tried to dodge the flames but they were extremely quick. Farkas grew larger and took most of the hits while Wulf unsheathed Frostfell. As Farkas took more hits Wulf rushed out from behind him and dashed at the Pyro. Before he could cut into the man though burning hot sand blasted into his side. Charon's red eye glowed brightly as he glared at him.

"This is for my Brother-in-law you bastard." He told him as he whipped his arm down and hit him with a whip made of burning sand.

"Orders are orders." Wulf replied while blocking the whip. " _ **Fus Ro Dah!**_ " He shouted out and blasted the man back into the side of a building.

This caused the flames to stop along with the burning sands. Charon simply chuckled lightly though as he got back up. Wulf held up his blade and was ready for whatever happened. When Charon dashed at him he moved to the side and slashed at him. He felt something grab onto his blade and tear it from his hands though. Before he knew it he was slammed into the ground.

"I should burn you to death… I should make sure you never kill again but I've been looking at your sins and I've come to the conclusion that you should suffer in your own guilt. You truly are a monster, you know that right?" Charon asked as he planted his foot on his back.

"I know what I am." Wulf grunted as he started to push off the ground no matter how much Charon tried to stop him.

With a roar he threw him off and got to his feet as his eyes started to glow blue and all around him the temperature dropped. It seemed like he was going to turn into a literal blizzard. Blood leaked from his side heavily and he seemed like he was in pain but it didn't break his resolve. Before he tried to do anything else though he ran off with Farkas, leaving Charon sitting on the ground in both anger and awe.

* * *

 **Later at Night Raid's Base**

Wulf sat down in a chair when he returned to the base with blood leaking profusely from his side and from his old wounds which opened up. Sheele, Susanoo, Leone, and Najenda ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"What happened out there?" Najenda asked as Susanoo started to treat his wounds.

"I was attacked by a man that I could only presume to be a Jaeger and my wounds from a few days ago opened up." He explained while growling as Susanoo applied some disinfectant. "We fought for a minute and I got pretty banged up, he said my sins required Blasphemy. He definitely had an Imperial Arms."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Sheele asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Yeah I could get you some sake or beer." Leone suggested.

"Don't worry about it." Wulf replied then growled a bit as Susanoo started to sow his wounds. "These wounds are nothing. I was able to retreat so that's all that matters."

"You should be more careful." Sheele told him she hugged his non injured arm.

"Yes I know I should but I'm stubborn." Wulf said as he looked down at his arm.

"The laceration on you hip is fully healed now which is strange." Susanoo informed him. "It should've taken another three weeks to heal. Your body temperature is also lower than the average human but you don't seem to be suffering any ill effects."

"What can I say, I heal fast." Wulf said which made Leone look slightly annoyed.

"That's my line!" She interrupted in.

"I'm also cold-blooded." He finished.

"We should get a doctor from the Revolutionary Army to look at you soon. I think it's because of how you eat the hearts of so many Danger Beasts. It's obviously have some effect on your body." Najenda commented while lighting a cigar.

"That will be needed." Susanoo agreed with her as he finished patching Wulf up.

"Great… Doctors…" Wulf groaned.

After hours later Wulf sat outside of the base on a rock with a bottle of beer. Sheele walked out and sat beside him. Najenda told him he wouldn't be participating in the up and coming assassination of Bolic. They sat there in silence with the only sound being Wulf taking a sip from his beer. When the bottle was half full he handed it over to Sheele who took a drink then handed it back.

"Personally I think this stuff tastes like horse piss but I'm not getting any Honningbrew Mead any time soon so this works." He spoke up as he put the bottle down. "I have had the strangest three months of my life these past three you know that?" He asked her as he looked over to her.

"Yeah I'd bet but which world would you rather live in?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Well given in my world my entire family is dead and I'm a legend that everyone puts their problems on. In this one I am a faceless nobody that the only people that know who I am are either friends with me or want my head on a pike. I'd prefer this one though because I have purpose here, sure it might be a bloody one and I have a large chance of getting killed but I'm fine with that." He answered with a shrug.

"Wait your entire family is dead? You never mentioned that, you always talked as if they were still alive." She said, a little taken back by what he said.

"No they are dead and buried. Have been buried for about two years now." He told her then picked up the bottle and finished off the contents before throwing it as far as he could.

"Umm how did they die? If you don't mind me asking." She questioned as she leaned against him.

"The damned Thalmor killed them to try and show why you don't mess with them." He answered as he looked up at the sky. "Caught the bastard that did it though and I skinned him."

"So would you react like that if something like that happened to me?" She asked a little timidly.

"Of course, hell you are really the only person in this world that I fully trust." He said as he stood up. "We should go back inside before you get sick." He told her as he offered her a hand up which she took, then they went inside.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, sorry for the shorter chapter and how it is extremely late but when I got my new computer we discovered a problem so I've been typing this on my tablet which is a bit of a chore. Hopefully I'll be able to get to a normal schedule soon. Anyway time to reply to the review.**

 **Legionnas: So my friend and I actually had a discussion about that and we agree that really only Sheogorath can do that since he follows the proper rules when it comes to entering a world. He doesn't attack people and doesn't mess too much with the people in a extremely broad sense. You can compare it to how Mehrunes Dagon invades the which means he is trying to murder has many people as possible compared to how Sheogorath just fucks with them. I can't remember all of the stuff that goes into it but in the Elder Scrolls lore it explains it pretty well.**

 **Anyway though again sorry for the extremely late update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	7. Kill the Nightmares

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. So I know it's been a while since I updated this story, the reason why is pure writer's block. I tend to get it quite often but I usually get over it after a long time. So with nothing else to say, let's get to the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The members of Night Raid were getting their equipment ready before the mission while Wulf sat in the common room of the base. He wanted to go to assist the information gathering with them but Najenda ordered him to stay behind to "guard" the base with her and Susanoo. Najenda wouldn't listen to him as he tried to talk his way into going with them but that failed miserably in his opinion.

"The Doctor the army sent should arrive here later this evening so you need to be here so he can examine you." She told him which the only response was an annoyed growl.

"I think we can all agree I'm turning into an even greater monster than I already am. We don't need a Doctor to say so." Wulf tried to reason as Farkas jumped onto his lap.

"Never heard you call yourself a monster." Tatsumi commented as he looked over to the older man.

"Yeah well I am." Wulf replied with a sigh.

"You seem a bit different lately. What happened to that big brute that didn't seem to think about who he killed?" Lubbock asked and the others made sounds of agreement.

"Honestly I don't know. I think the realization that I'm nothing more than a killer finally caught up with me. When I encountered that Jaeger the other day he mentioned how he read my sins and that I'm nothing more than a monster. I honestly can't find a way to deny that fact…" Wulf explained with a heavy sigh and a somber tone.

"Wow… That's kind of a downer…" Leone spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You know if there's a problem then you can talk to one of us. It's not good to bottle up emotions." Najenda informed him only for him to nod in response.

"I'm going to get somethings for you guys. I finished them recently in my spare time." Wulf told them as he got up and left the room.

"Well then. I wonder what he's getting." Mine said as she looked at the others.

"No clue, usually when I go to his room to hangout with him I end up falling asleep." Sheele commented and some of the others looked slightly surprised. "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Didn't know you guys had that kind of relationship." Leone giggled a bit.

"What do you mean? I usually fall asleep at his table." Sheele explained, clearly not understanding what she had meant.

"Here." Wulf said as he walked back into the room with six small jewelry boxes then he handed them out to everyone.

"What will these do?" Tatsumi asked as he opened the box to see a gold necklace with an emerald in it.

"These will protect you from all poisons while increasing your healing rate. It won't let you regenerate limbs but it will help with fatal wounds ones. I don't want to see you all die." Wulf explained then looked towards Susanoo. "Your's will increase how hard you hit even if it's only slightly considering your immense power. I used my strongest soul gems to make them."

"Thank you Wulf." Najenda said as she took her diamond necklace out and put it on as the others put theirs on. "Do you wear one of these?"

"Yes and no, mine helps shield me from electrical attacks and fortify my magical attacks but I rarely use them." Wulf explained as he reached and grabbed his own amulet.

"Wait so you know magic? Why have you never mentioned this?" Mine asked, flabbergasted by his claims.

"Well It honestly never came up so I never felt like mentioning it. It was never really important." Wulf simply answered with a shrug. "I also thought that my Magicka was limited but I discovered the other day that it flows here somehow."

"Alright then, well everyone go back to getting your equipment ready for the mission. Wulf I'll make sure you stay and wait for the doctor to arrive." Najenda ordered and received nods from everyone as they went to finish up whatever tasks they had to do.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Wulf told her and went outside with Farkas following behind him.

Wulf let out a great yawn as he stepped outside of the base and started walking around. Since he was forced to wait he didn't have much to do and didn't feel like hunting for some reason. So he went and sat on the rock he sat on last night. He stared out at the wilderness with sheer boredom. Since he first started eating the hearts of Danger Beasts he noticed he was starting to go through many physical changes in his Beast Form and now he started to noticed changes of his normal one. For one he noticed he was getting paler, for two his vision was getting sharper, and for three his scars were ever so slightly fading away but no one seemed to notice this.

As he stared at the wilderness he started to feel tired and slowly, before he knew it he fell asleep while sitting up on the rock; A peaceful looked on his face.

* * *

 **Wulf's P.O.V.** _ **Dream**_

As I opened my eyes I looked around and saw I was in my house which was a couple miles away from Windhelm. I looked around and noticed I was in my bedroom with my wife, Indele, lying next to me. She was sleeping peacefully, her face looked perfect to me the only blemishes being a set of scars across her face. When we were younger and bother rather stupid we got attacked by a wolf on out way to the Imperial City. A nord warrior passing by saved our lives and I'd never forget his name; Gellum. He saved us and partially inspired me.

I slowly rose from the bed and looked down at my chest to see my some of my scars missing. A two sets of footsteps caused me to looked up and see my daughters. Lucia and Sophie. They ran over to me and jumped on the bed. They started to talk but I couldn't hear a thing from them. Confusion over took me as I tried to reply only to see flames erupt around us all. Before I could do a thing all three of them started clawing, ripping, and tearing me apart. I let out a silent scream as I looked up and saw Cicero and Serana covered in blood and shambling towards me. Then cackling filled my ears as Cicero let out a horribly mad cackle.

The world started to darken around me as they all started to rip me apart. I tried to resist but it did nothing but make them go faster. Soon I was nothing more than a head with my skeleton scattered off to the side and being devoured by the creatures. Cicero reached down and picked up my head. He started to speak but it was extremely muffled. Soon though I heard muffled screams and a small light shone through the dark. I was barely anything and was nearly forced away by the darkness. I resolved myself to whatever was happening then closed my eyes.

The sound of slow clapping filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see the man from the night before standing over my head. "Well then, have you enjoyed enduring this small amount of hell?" He asked as he reached down and picked up my head then held it so we'd be at eye level. "Because trust me, you'll be enduring this more once we meet again. I'll make sure you stay alive to suffer as much as possible. Not because I'm a monster honestly; It's because you deserve nothing less but to endure as much pain as you've dished out." He told me and I simply closed my eyes once more; Ready to endure it all.

"Wulf please wake up..." A voice whispered in the emptiness. I could barely hear it but it was there. "Please, you got a lot to live for… Come on, they'd forgive you… It was an accident so please… Wake up!" The voice all but shouted which caused me to open my eyes to see another shimmer of light coming towards me. Then with a huff, I opened my actual eyes.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Sheele was staring down at Wulf with a few visible tears in her eyes. When Wulf looked around he realized he was in his room in the base. Standing in the doorway was a strange man wearing the clothing of a doctor. Slowly he sat up, realizing his head was in Sheele's lap.

"S-s-so y-your finally aw-awake… G-good." The man said with a scratchy voice as he walked over to the duo. "Y-y-y-you've been asleep for a c-c-c-couple d-d-days now." He informed Wulf which left the man baffled.

Gaining a massive headache, Wulf reached up and held onto his head. "What happened?" He coughed out, his throat being extremely dry.

The man let out a small chuckle then smirked at him. "Wh-When I ar-arrived you we i-in a near co-co-comatose state. N-Najenda h-had me ex-examine you and I f-f-f-found s-something interesting ab-about you." He answered casually as he took a small notepad from his coat.

"And that would be?" Wulf asked as he glared at the unknown man.

"E-Even without going through your b-biological data I dis-discovered you're most definitely not human anymore. I had s-s-seen previous re-reports of you being able to tr-transform into a l-large b-b-b-beast but with wh-what I discovered by your fast h-healing rate was caused by consuming the hearts of d-d-d-d-danger beasts." He explained and started going through his notes. "B-by running some b-basic t-t-t-tests I discovered t-t-that you are slowly turning into a human-danger beast h-hybrid. U-unlike like p-previous c-c-cases were Imperial A-A-Arms consumed their wielders; You have n-no signs of anything like m-many b-b-b-before you. You're b-b-b-body completely accepts the changes." He said then handed the notepad to Wulf who started reading this.

"I should probably introduce you two." Sheele finally chimed in after wiping her eyes. "Wulf this is the doctor the Army sent to check up on you. His name is Noah Olyander, a highly respected doctor." She explained while motioning to the man.

"Are you going to be joining our efforts on the front lines then?" Wulf asked curiously as he looked up to him.

Erebus simply shook his head and started to explain more of what happening to him. Wulf's biology was slowly transforming into that of a hybrid Danger Beast as he previously stated but Wulf would be able to completely control his abilities and powers if he trained enough. To Wulf that sounded like a positive until he heard the negative. Erebus suspected he'd only have fifteen years to live at most and using the abilities would shorten his lifespan rapidly if he didn't train in short intervals at least once a month. He needed to hone his body to them or he'd die by having his body rotted out from the inside.

After Erebus explained everything he left the room to examine all the others for injuries and stuff of that nature leaving Wulf and Sheele alone in his room. With a loud sigh Wulf fell back into his bed and saw Farkas crawl up onto the bed the start resting on his chest. He looked over to Sheele who was now sitting over at his small table and just watching him. Her face held a conflicted looked and she seemed to just be staring off into nothing.

With a slight yawn she finally spoke up. "While you were asleep you were muttering something about how you were burning, you also kept on repeating you were sorry you couldn't help them. I don't know who you were talking about but they'd forgive you. I know they would've." She told him and slumped in the chair. "If you'd like, you could tell me about what happened."

He inhaled a deep breath then nodded. "A couple years ago my family died in a house fire… I've lied about what happened to them because I've had a hard time accepting the fact. I'm the reason it happened. The Thalmor wanted me dead so they decided to burn down my house with my family inside with me. I was able to get Sofie out while my old wife carried Lucia but then the roof collapsed…" He explained, running his hands through his long, coarse hair. "When I got outside I sat Sofie down near the stables I kept my horse, Shadowmere, in and rushed back in only to be caught in the blaze and have the entrance crash down on me; The fire caused me to get burns on most of my body." He continued to explain as he laid back down.

"Oh my god…" Sheele muttered as her eyes widened. Not that he would admit it but she could see that he was trembling. "Why would they do that?" She asked as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

Wulf let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. "Well I was on a warpath to wiping them out. When the ones that burnt it down saw me, they ran for their worthless lives." He told her in a solemn tone.

"What happened to Sofie?" Sheele asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

"She took Shadowmere to try and make her way to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Dawnstar but she didn't have supplies so when she arrived she was dead on the back of my horse. Cicero and Nazir came to my home as soon as they discovered my horse and daughter. When they arrived I was sitting outside of the ruins in my armour and with the items I was able to salvage. They told me what happened to her and I lost it." He told her then sat up once more. "I'm a bit hungry, let's get some food." He told her as he got out of bed then started to walk out of his room only to realize he was only wearing his linen pants.

With a shrug he walked out of his room and Sheele followed behind him as they made their way to the kitchen. Casting a glance towards the windows he saw the sun was down and the full moon shone bright. Soon they arrived in the kitchen and saw Akame, Tatsumi, and Susanoo cooking dinner. Tatsumi was first to see him and flashed Wulf one of his smiles. Akame and Susanoo simply gave him a nod when they saw him. Feeling his hunger grow at the sight of the food, Wulf grabbed about a dozen apples then walked into the dining room with Sheele.

"Aren't you going to spoil your dinner?" Sheele asked as Wulf started eating the apples.

He looked towards her as he chewed and swallowed the apple chunk in his mouth. "Nope, I feel as if I could eat an entire horse; Literally." He added the last part as an afterthought and took another bite.

Leone and Lubbock barreled into the room and when they saw Wulf they both exclaimed in unison. "You're awake!"

"Good morning." Wulf replied and laughed as they entered.

"So how long has he been awake now?" Lub asked as he sat down at the table.

Sheele placed a finger on her chin as she looked up, clearly struggling to remember. "An hour I think." She answered after about five minutes of thinking.

"Well we hope you're feeling better now, you kinda scared all of us. When we went out to check on you we discovered you were having a seizure and the ground around you was literally frozen." Leone explained as she went and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. "You were in your beast form also."

"Damn I was?" Wulf asked and set down the core of an apple. "Did I attack any of you?"

"No you didn't." Lubb answered casually.

"Good." Wulf muttered then soon Akame, Susanoo, and Tatsumi came out with dinner and started to serve everyone once Najenda, Noah, and Mine joined them. They all ate in relative silence.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter. Sorry this is nearly a year late but as I stated I hit some writer's block. Also sorry if people think this chapter is a bit angsty but I felt writing this would be best. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **Ashquinox: Chekhov's' Gun**

 **Icedshadows: They won't, personally I found how they died in the manga to be extremely fucked up, even for the standards of the story also thank you! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Anyway I don't have much to say here, I don't know when I'll update this again because I'm going on vacation soon and I also have my work schedule. Please leave a review to let me know what you think or if you noticed any errors that need to be corrected.**

 **Goodbye, Melody.**


End file.
